Forgotten Legends
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Legends never die. They just go away. But they always come back, whether we want them to or not... Rated for blood, especially in Chapter 15.
1. Orion and Teyla

Forgotten Legends by GlassSuicune

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Orion and Teyla belong to me, GlassSuicune. Before you start reading, I think it's fair to warn you I'm using my own ideas in this story, so please don't review saying something I said is not true in the game. I have only played Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, and haven't beaten either one yet, and I have only seen, not played, Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and I barely remember them, so my knowledge of the Zelda series is horribly limited. Besides, I think it's more fun to make up my own ideas, anyway. This chapter is more or less a prologue, but since it was chapter length, it is now Chapter 1. Now...

"This" is speech.

_This _is narration or memory lane.

_'This'_ is thought.

Chapter 1: Orion and Teyla.

_Legend tells of a golden power sealed inside of one being, Ganondorf..._

_This golden power was known as the Triforce...._

_With it, the kingdom of Hyrule flourished..._

_But one day, darkness entered Ganondorf's heart..._

_And because of his thirst for power, the Triforce shattered..._

_Into three coloured triangles, red, blue, and green..._

_Red was Power, blue was Courage, and green was Wisdom..._

_Ganondorf kept the Triforce of Power, but Courage and Wisdom he lost..._

_For he was not good-hearted and courageous, nor was he wise..._

_Courage and Wisdom became sealed inside two other beings, Link and Zelda..._

_For Link was good-hearted and courageous, and Princess Zelda was wise..._

_Sealed away in a dark prison, Ganondorf plotted to regain the rest of the Triforce..._

_Whenever the seal broke, he would attack Hyrule and kidnap Zelda..._

_Usually making Link come out of hiding..._

_No matter what happened, Link and Zelda always won..._

_Why? Because Power is an empty triangle, for Courage and Wisdom are true power..._

_Ganondorf's power is shallow, for Link and Zelda command true power..._

_That was how it always was, Link and Zelda saving Hyrule..._

_But that can change in the blink of an eye............._

A young boy named Orion who looked to be about fourteen watched in horror as dark knights rushed through the village, burning down buildings and attacking all who got in their way. He covered his ears, trying desperately to drown out all the screams of the other villagers. He sank deeper into his hiding place, closing his eyes so not to see the burning streets.

Beside him was an injured girl named Teyla who was the same age as him. She was his best friend, and now the only person he cared about who hadn't died in the war. She couldn't see what Orion saw, the smoke had blinded her. But she could hear everything he heard. She made no attempt whatsoever to cover her ears, her arms felt too numb to move.

Nothing could be done, it was over. Ganondorf had finally won, because the two who were supposed to oppose him actually joined his side. The Triforce of Courage and of Wisdom were now against Hyrule. The odds were against the innocent this time.

Orion clenched his fists, the leather gloves making a creaking noise. Teyla only silently prayed, her voice almost unable to function properly. Hyrule needed a miracle, but with Link and Zelda's betrayal, none were in sight.

Suddenly, Orion and Teyla heard the sound of a sword banging on the brick near them. Orion cringed and Teyla held her breath, waiting for whoever dropped it to come to get it and find their hiding place. Nobody did. Taking his chances, Orion walked out from under the torn shed. No one was there, only a silver blade with a jeweled purple hilt lay there. Orion's eyes widened. It was the Master Sword! Hyrule did have a chance! The miracle happened!

_'But still, it can't be THAT easy, can it?'_

Orion took in a deep breath, and blew his burnt hair out of his face. Carefully and quietly he grabbed the sword, and then he crawled back under the shed. If the Master Sword just dropped out of nowhere, then Link was nearby. In the past, him being near was a good thing, but now........ it wasn't. As can be expected, the green clad 'knight' jumped down from a rooftop. He muttered, "Naturally I dropped the one thing the villagers can't find....."

Orion continued to watch him, growing more and more afraid. _'Of course it wouldn't be THAT easy....'_ Teyla listened carefully and said weakly, "It's him isn't it?" Orion placed his hand on her and gently pushed her into a darker area, answering her question.

"Stay here and don't move, Teyla. I'm going to fix this." Orion whispered. "He won't hurt me... Neither will she..." Teyla whispered back. Orion then noticed Princess Zelda standing beside Link. Which meant he had to leave now.

Gripping the Master Sword tightly, he slowly crawled out the other hole under the shed. When he was out, he immediately ran towards the bridge leading out of the village. Teyla heard him go.

"You dropped it? How on earth could you have dropped it?" Zelda scolded, "You klutz..." Link rolled his eyes. Zelda's eyes narrowed and she pointed in the direction of the bridge. "That person has it!" she cried. Link called Epona and the two jumped onto her and chased Orion. Teyla heard.

Orion could hear the sound of hooves beating on the brick, growing louder and louder. He forced himself to run faster. He had to make it to the mountain. He had to make it to the Time Crystal. With the Master Sword, he could destroy it, and seal all three Triforce holders away. If he succeeded, Hyrule -and Teyla- would be saved. He couldn't fail.

The determined squire jumped left and right as burning trees toppled over, some of the flames licking at his cloth and chain armour. He was then surrounded by five dark knights. Orion pulled his chipped iron sword from its sheathe and held it in his left hand, the Master Sword held firmly in his right. He then spun in a circle clockwise, cutting through the dark knights' armour with the Master Sword and then slicing their exposed skin with the weaker blade. He then spun counter clockwise, repeating the previous action, slicing through his foes' chests. They fell.

Teyla tried to move her arms, feeling a stiffening pain surge through them. "O...rio..n...don't....leave...me..." she said, unable to tell the volume of her voice. She moved her arms more, feeling the blood flow in them again. "I...said...I..would...sta..nd..by...you..." She felt almost dead, but a new energy was starting to revive her.

Orion sheathed the squire sword and jumped over a burning log, aware Link and Zelda were catching up. Orion stopped in his tracks when the ground began to shake. He could see Epona rear up and knock Link and Zelda off her back. Orion then looked over to the burning village, and saw, to his horror, Hyrule Castle sink into the ground in a fiery explosion.

Once it was over, Orion continued his mad dash, knowing Link and Zelda would come back after him. He ran across a rickety bridge, hoping it would not collapse. Once safely across, he encountered some more dark knights. Using the same strategy he took them down and then made it inside the tiny temple.

Link's eyes glowed pure white and he and Zelda disappeared and then reappeared in front of Orion. "What do you think you're doing?" Zelda asked Orion ever-so-casually. Link only glared. He and his ancestors never really said much. His line was more of a 'don't talk, do' family.

Orion tried hard to pull his gaze away from Zelda's cold eyes. So cold... He could see the Time Crystal up ahead on a pedestal. He then turned his gaze back to Zelda and said firmly, "I no longer serve you..." Zelda raised her eyebrow, her crimson eyes showing eerie amusement, as if laughing at what Orion just said. Link let out a sigh, his crimson eyes clearly showing annoyance, as if ticked off at Orion for causing him so much grief these past few minutes.

Without a second thought, Orion sliced Zelda across the stomach with his sword and knocked her in the jaw with his fist. Link ran beside the female elf and threw what appeared to be a metal star at Orion, who fell to his side trying to dodge. Shrugging off the attack, Zelda pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed Orion in his side. Orion screamed in pain and scrambled to his feet.

Orion clutched his side, trying to will away the pain. He then unsheathed the Master Sword, making the adult elves freeze. That blade was the only thing that could kill them. Orion gripped the hilt tightly, as Link and Zelda leaned their necks to the left, trying to figure out how to take the sword without getting stabbed by it. Orion took a step towards them, half-expecting them to back away from the Time Crystal. They stood their ground.

Fighting his almost screaming conscience, Orion swung the Master Sword at Zelda's neck. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards trying to dodge. Link then pounced at him, banging him on the head with a shield. Though he was dazed, Orion successfully swung the sword in a complete circle, slicing both elves across their stomachs. They stood there as if unable to register what just happened. Then they collapsed onto the stone floor.

"And stay down....." Orion ordered. He then ran to the Time Crystal. "This will end it...." It would most likely end him as well, but that was a chance he was willing to take. Unbeknown to him and the elves was that Teyla had miraculously made it inside the temple.

Link and Zelda struggled to get back on their feet as Orion raised the Master Sword above the pure silver crystal. Before they could do anything, Orion shattered the Time Crystal, making it flash yellow, black, deep blue, red, green, and sky blue. As the lights grew to a blinding brightness, Teyla softly said "Light, Darkness, Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind......" The temple itself disappeared in the brilliant flash of colours....

_And so, peace was restored to Hyrule..._

_The seals on the dark masters were tightened, others renewed..._

_What became of Orion, Teyla, Link, and Zelda is a mystery..._

_All that is known is they disappeared, along with the temple..._

_So, for two thousand years, Hyrule was no longer threatened by the dark masters..._

_But remember children, history repeats itself..................always........................._

Note: Well there ya have it, Chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Review please? Just don't flame. Also, please don't complain that I don't explain some things very clearly. I was being vague for a reason. Honestly, I liked how this first chapter turned out better then The Starlight Legacy: Colosseum's first chapter... You know, that monitor going out wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That couple of weeks gave me time to rethink some things. Anyways, I'm going to try to update not next week, but tomorrow. I feel bad about making anyone who actually cares wait. That, and I don't like Colosseum being ahead of this story, since they were supposed to start in the same week. I'll keep updating until Legends is caught up. Any who, to da loo!


	2. Paranoia

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon belong to me, GlassSuicune. I quoted Metallica's 'Enter Sandman' a little in here, BTW. As always, I hope you like this chapter. Now.....

"_This"_ is telepathy.

**This** is any song I quote.

Chapter 2: Paranoia.

The old book was closed and placed in a nearby bookshelf. "At least, so says legend anyway." said an elderly woman, "I hope you all realize it is just a fairytale..." All the kids except for two nodded their heads. A young boy and girl who looked to be about fourteen were the ones who didn't nod.

The boy wore a hooded green jacket with a gray shirt underneath ( though you couldn't see it), and blue jeans and and black boots. His eyes were blue and his hair was brown. The girl wore a hood-less purple jacket with a black shirt underneath, tan brown jeans and light brown boots, along with a blue hat on her head. Her eyes were green and her hair was yellow.

"We believe it Ms. Lyza." said the girl with a hint 'So THERE!' in her voice. Ms. Lyza straightened her glasses. The boy stood up and yawned, walking away from the storyteller, saying, "Thanks for reading it." The girl followed. The other kids remained stationary. Ms. Lyza smiled at them and pulled out a book titled 'Robin Hood'.

"Shadow! Shad! Shady! Shade! S-H-A-D-O-W!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl cried, running over the boy. "Hi Emerald..... This is the third time you've run me over....." Shadow groaned, his sapphire eyes showing both annoyance and amusement. Emerald grinned and said, "Sorry Shad, you just walk SOOOOOOOO slow."

"Or maybe you run TOOOOOOOO fast?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Shadow!"

"Hey, it may be both. You never know."

"Okay, you walk too slow, and I run too fast?"

"Yep. And that is......"

"A recipe for disaster?"

"Most likely."

Emerald let out a chuckle. "What time is it anyway?" she asked. Shadow looked at the old clock outside the library. "Um, about 4:00 pm...... We probably should head home now." he answered. Emerald straightened her hat and zipped up her jacket, "Well then, to home we go!" Then she took off like a rocket, leaving poor Shadow behind.

Shadow noticed snowflakes falling and pulled his hood over his head. "There she goes again......." he muttered, before running after his friend. The snow began to fall in greater numbers, blown by the chilling wind. Shadow admired the pretty frozen water, almost stopping and just standing there.

"OH SHA-DOW....." Emerald called, in a singing voice, "You coming? I'm WAI-TING....." Shadow sighed and ran beside her, "You need to slow down and take the time to see things...." Emerald grunted, her emerald eyes clearly showing impatience. Shadow sighed. Emerald would never understand.

A flash of black could be seen flying from run building to another. The teens didn't notice. The black figure swiftly moved across the office building, and three more black figures flew over the previous building. Again, the teens were oblivious.

Shadow and Emerald started walking out of the city, both noticing an eerie atmosphere had replaced the once peaceful one. "Emerald, maybe it's just me, but does something feel kinda.... oh, I don't know, strange?" Emerald nodded. Shadow looked around the city, noticing no one was there.

"Where did everyone go?" Emerald asked, "There were people walking around here not too long ago...." Shadow shook his head, "Let's go back to the library. I'm not sure I wanna walk back home alone with things not feeling right."

The four black figures watched Shadow and Emerald walk away. _"They won't be hard to take care of, as long we do it quickly......"_ the leader communicated to the other three. _"It's a shame Master sends us to dispose of mere children....."_ one sighed.

Shadow and Emerald walked inside the library, which housed the lifeless atmosphere from outside. No one was there, Ms. Lyza, the other kids, the librarian, everyone, just gone. Without a trace. "I don't like this Shadow......" Emerald said quietly. "I don't like it either....." Shadow replied.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know......."

"Should we call somebody, like the police?"

"If they're still here....."

Emerald walked to a desk and picked up a phone. She was about to dial a number when she noticed the cord had been cut off. "Oh dear......." she whispered. She then noticed all the cords to every other electronic had been cut off as well, basically leaving no form of communication outside the city.

The lights started to flicker and dim, making the teens jump. Some light bulbs actually exploded, causing the library to grow even darker. Outside the clouds were darkening, almost destroying all form of light. The cord holding one lamp fixture snapped, and it nearly fell on Shadow. He just stood there dumb struck.

Emerald walked to the glass door and gently grabbed the handle. It cracked and fell apart, giving her a slight cut. Emerald then placed her fingers on the glass itself, and immediately pulled away when it cracked and fell apart as well, allowing the screaming wind to blow in. Emerald's eyes squinted at the force and she backed away.

A ringing noise could be heard, echoing on the wooden floor. Shadow turned around, feeling very uncomfortable. Emerald remained near where the door once was, listening to the wind's creepy whispers. The ringing grew louder, indicating whatever the sound was coming from was getting closer. Shadows began to move within the dark room, looking as if they could slice one in half. The ringing reached an almost unbearable volume.

**Hush little baby, don't say a word.**

**And never mind that noise you heard.....**

Shadow backed away as a shadow began to form a shape. In less then three seconds, it was now a ghostly, masculine form in the shape of a cloak. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw no visible face within the hood. Almost immediately, and without warning, the figure pulled out a knife and lunged at him.

**It's just the beasts under your bed,**

**In your closet,**

**IN YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shadow scrambled to get away, but the ghost managed to slice his arm. Shadow grabbed his injured arm and clenched his teeth, making a hissing noise as air went in and out of his mouth. The ghost pulled out another knife and held both in front of him like a pair of scissors. Shadow stood there, staring at the ghost, ready to dodge any other attack.

Emerald stood by the shattered door, completely unaware of Shadow's current predicament. Another shadow appeared in front of her, taking the form of feminine figure in another cloak form. Emerald backed away from her, terrified at the empty hood. "Who are you? Better yet, WHAT are you?!" Emerald cried, noticing Shadow and the other ghost. "We are the Black Reapers. Of course, telling you is almost meaningless, you'll be dead soon......" the female answered, pulling out a knife.

Emerald immediately grabbed a long piece of shattered glass, ignoring the cuts it gave her and stabbed the Reaper with it. No blood poured out. The black hood 'looked' down at the glass shard that impaled her and laughed. "Waste of time....." she murmured, stabbing Emerald in the shoulder. Tears poured from Emerald's eyes and she fell to her knees, holding her shoulder.

Shadow backed into a bulletin board, trying so hard not to get stabbed by one of the knives. Deciding being up against a bulletin board wasn't the best idea, Shadow took his chances and ran by the Reaper, slamming his fist into his neck. The Reaper apparently was all cloak, as Shadow's attack easily closed part of his hood. "Oh sweet pineapples......" Shadow groaned.

Shadow didn't stand there, he immediately started running to the door. Another male Reaper appeared. Shadow ran in a different direction and grabbed a broom of all things and started whacking the two Reapers with it. Their laughs practically mocked him.

Emerald fell over to her side trying to dodge the knife. She grabbed another glass shard and started tearing at the Reaper with it. The Reaper sighed. "You bore me..." she groaned, raising the knife above Emerald. Emerald rolled over and the knife was stuck in the floor. She quickly got up and ran outside, Shadow joining her soon after.

Another male Reaper appeared, this one larger then the others. "Where do you think you're going, children?" he asked politely, which was eerie. "Outta here, that's where we think we're going!" Emerald cried, grabbing Shadow and making a mad dash from the library. The four Reapers gave chase.

As they ran, Shadow and Emerald could see black, cloaked figures ( nothing like the Reapers) atop black horses also pursing them. Then they heard a voice in their heads, saying:

"_Come to Hyrule Castle or the Black Reapers and Riders will devour you...."_

Note: Well, there's Chapter 2. Reviews welcome. Yes, I swiped the 'Black Riders' from 'The Lord of the Rings' before anyone asks. I don't know if there were any 'Black Reapers' though. I'll update Monday. See you then. Now, if you don't mind, 'Pokemon Platinum 'and 'MegaMan Starforce 2: Zerker X Saurian' are calling me..........


	3. The Chase

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon belong to me. The one thing about this story that tickles me is that practically none of the rough draft so far has made it into the final product, unlike The Starlight Legacy: Colosseum, which keeps the rough draft intact with some edges smoothed out. As always, enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Chase.

_'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.... Coming inside not a good idea!'_ thought Emerald, as an absolutely huge spider crawled closer to her. She recognized it as a Skull-spider from the fairytale books. But not once did she think she would see one, especially in her home.

_'So I ran for thirty minutes just so a spider could eat me in my own home? No thank you!'_ The Skull-spider had cornered her, but that didn't stop her. She jumped on top of it, making sure she stomped on it real hard, then ran out the ripped open door. Emerald looked back at the wrecked house sadly. Though she tried, she couldn't find her parents in there.

Pushing all thoughts of them into the back of her head, she ran to the torn-up shed and opened the huge wooden door, praying the loud creaking noise wouldn't give her away. The bow and arrow-filled quiver her parents gave her -for whatever reason- was still there. She immediately grabbed it and ran out of the shed. Now she had some form of defense.

Running down the street to Shadow's home, Emerald saw said boy on top of a dark brown horse jump over the fence, with his dad's old sword in his right hand and his shield resting on his back. A Black Rider ( or rather its horse) jumped over the fence after him. Shadow saw his friend on the sidewalk and sheathed his sword.

He made his horse Paul run by Emerald, then he grabbed her wrist, and swung her -screaming no less- behind him and on top of Paul. "Shadow, you show-off!" Emerald screeched as Paul started running even faster. "What, all I did was help you!"

"Right...."

"Em, now is a horrible time to play with me. Did you get the map?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Find Hyrule City, please. I can't read the map and drive Paul at the same time."

"Let's see... It's eight-teen miles from here..."

"Oh great... Paul's not trained for that long of a ride...."

"Do you have any carrots?"

"Like I really would go inside a Skull-spider infested house just to get carrots."

"Okay, that idea's shot.... Um, to get Hyrule City, we get on Victory Road, take a left at the light..."

Emerald stopped telling Shadow the directions when he suddenly screamed, "Paul, WHOA!" Paul immediately stopped as a Black Rider jumped in front of them. Emerald put the map between her legs and pulled out her bow and an arrow. Paul started running from the Black Rider at an incredible speed.

Emerald slightly turned her body around to face the Rider, who slowly but surely was catching up. Pulling the arrow back on the bow's string, Emerald closed her left eye and aimed for the Rider with her right. The Rider pulled out a dagger and prepared to throw it. That's when Emerald released the arrow, striking the Rider in its chest, causing it to fall off its horse and tumble on the hard concrete.

"One Black Rider down, who knows how many more to go..." Emerald muttered as they got onto Victory Road. Emerald got another arrow ready, in case more Riders appeared. Paul ran a red light ( not that anyone was coming) and made a sharp turn to the left. "Good boy!" Shadow complimented, "Okay Emerald, what do we next? I couldn't hear you very clearly."

Emerald stuck the arrow back in her quiver and gripped the bow with her arm, then got the map and looked at it. "Um, exit Kokiri Town through Maple Road and get on the the uh, really big road? I honestly don't think you can miss it. It'll be the only road when you get off Maple. I hate today's maps, the maps Link used in the stories were so much simpler then these."

In about ten minutes they made it onto Maple Road. A Rider was coming at them from in front. Shadow unsheathed his sword and held it to the far right, slicing the Rider's chest before it could counter. After it fell, three more Riders appeared, among all the empty cars. Shadow sheathed his sword and got a better grip on the reins.

Emerald got her bow and arrow ready as Shadow had Paul run out of the town and into Kokiri Forest, near the 'really big road' Emerald mentioned. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Emerald asked. "I think it's better to run in a more concealed place since the Black Riders have weapons they can throw." Emerald didn't say anything else, she just continued watching for Riders.

The three Riders started gaining the upper-hand, as Emerald's arrows kept going into trees. She was pretty mad at Shadow for taking them into the forest. One Rider got right beside them. Emerald whacked it with her bow and stabbed it with an arrow. And to top it off, she pushed it off its horse. The rider-less horse then ran off into the woods.

Paul then jumped down a steep hill and stopped at a frozen river, beside the ice-covered bridge. Shadow whispered something into the horse's ear and he began walking across the river, one careful step after another. Movement could be felt under the thick ice. Paul wanted to turn back, but Shadow urged him on.

Ice cracked and flew upwards in a splash, as a strange creature smashed through it, cutting off Paul. "Is that a River Zora?" Emerald asked, remembering the hostile Zoras in the stories. The creature charged a ball of fire in her mouth and Shadow slapped Paul to get him to move out of the way.

The fireball hit and melted the ice, causing Paul to slip and slide backwards as the ice he stepped on sank under his and his riders' weight. "Go Paul! GO!" Shadow cried, as his horse struggled to keep from sinking.

The Zora swam towards Paul, grabbed him, and started to drag him -riders and all- into the freezing water. Emerald grabbed an arrow and started stabbing the Zora with it, but she wouldn't let go of Paul. Shadow unsheathed his sword as they sank deeper and sliced at the Zora's head with it. She let go and sank into the water.

Paul jumped out of the water landing on more ice. He continued running and jumping until he finally made it across. Shadow and Emerald then heard huge splashes behind them and knew it was the Black Riders. Emerald growled. She only had five arrows left and there were at least ten Riders.

Paul whined but continued running. The Riders' horses scared him. He jumped over a log, surprised Shadow and Emerald could hold on. The Riders were getting closer. _'Maybe if I hit one that's close to a couple others I can take more of them out?' _Emerald thought.

Emerald shot an arrow at one Rider's horse. The horse stumbled, tripping other Riders as it fell. One Rider, who was carrying an ax, accidentally sliced a tree down as its horse stumbled, and the tree landed on four Riders. Emerald was surprised at the amount of chaos she just caused. The remaining six Riders recovered and continued pursuit.

Emerald fired another arrow, hoping to cause another disaster. The horse stumbled into another and they both fell over a nearby cliff, riders and all. The last four decided to split up. Emerald fired an arrow at one, but missed.

One Rider fired an arrow at Shadow, but thankfully missed as well. Shadow was completely unaware. Since the Rider was close enough, Emerald shot it with an arrow, taking it down. She only had one arrow left, and there were three Riders left. She had to fire the arrow at the right time. She found none.

What happens next is kinda dull, they mostly just ran. They had gone seventeen miles and Paul was about to collapse. "Keep going. We're almost there." Shadow pleaded. Emerald fired the last arrow, hoping and praying she did it at the right time. She didn't and all three Riders were still there.

A Rider fired a purple at Shadow, hitting him in his neck. Shadow jolted and quickly pulled it out. He starting feeling a tad dizzy, but he shrugged it off. The Rider fired another dart, this one hitting Emerald in her shoulder. "Ah!" she cried, pulling it out. Fogginess filled her head, and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

The dark sky started brightening as Paul ran the last the mile. Finally, the dark clouds no longer covered them and stars were shining down on them. The Riders no longer pursued them. Emerald looked behind her and saw they were standing at the edge of the dark clouds' reach. Shadow looked in front of him and saw Hyrule City.

"_You made it. Kudos to you."_

Shadow and Emerald ignored the voice, but rather had Paul run through the gate and into Hyrule City. People who were still out and about were surprised to see two teens riding a horse through the street.

"_Hyrule Castle is this way... Follow the fairy."_

Suddenly a ball of purple light appeared and started flying in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Shadow had Paul follow. Some people noticed this. "Are those kids chasing lightning bugs?" they all said.

The fairy led them into the garden maze. "Keep up with me if you can!" she giggled, taking a sharp left turn by the fountain. Then she zipped to right, heading into a path with walls of flowers. She took a left, another left, a right, another left, another right, Shadow and Emerald were having trouble keeping track of where she was going.

She led to a them a pond area, flying in a straight line, finally taking them to the castle. She giggled and disappeared. A castle guard approached Shadow and Emerald. "What are you kids doing here?" he demanded. Shadow and Emerald couldn't answer, a strange force overcame them and they fainted, falling off Paul. Happy that his burdens were off, Paul went to sleep.

Note: There's Chapter 3. This was hard for me to write. Chases aren't easy to incorporate into writing, at least for me anyway. Feel free to review. BTW, Shadow couldn't find his parents either, sadly. I couldn't find a place to say that in the story, though. To da loo... ( falls asleep at computer).... Wake me up tomorrow so I can update........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.................


	4. The Dream

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon belong to me, GlassSuicune. I actually found some parts in here kinda disturbing. Even so, I hope you find this chapter interesting.

Chapter 4: The Dream.

"Emerald! Can you hear me? EMERALD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow cried, walking through the lavender cloud-like world. He had been here for who-knows-how-long, with no sign of Emerald. He hoped and prayed she was alright.

As he walked through the seemingly endless dream-world, voices began to pop into his head.

"O...rio...n...don't....leave...me..."

"You will do as I say, or else!"

"I no longer serve you..."

"Light, Darkness, Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind...."

"Power is an empty triangle, for Courage and Wisdom are true power."

"You dropped it? How on earth could you have dropped it? You klutz..."

"You may know me as......Orion."

"You may know me as...............Teyla."

The last two voices were slightly muffled, so Shadow couldn't hear everything.

"I am the holder of the Triforce of Courage."

"I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"I am the holder of the Triforce of Power."

"The Time Crystal was created by the fused powers of the sages and the Triforce holders."

"I am the first sage, wielder of the power of Light."

"I am the second sage, wielder of the power of Darkness."

"I am the third sage, wielder of the power of Water."

"I am the fourth sage, wielder of the power of Fire."

"I am the fifth sage, wielder of the power of Earth."

"I am the sixth sage, wielder of the power of Wind."

"I am the seventh sage, wielder of the powers of Time and Space."

Shadow stood there, unable to make sense of what the voices said. As a matter of fact, he was tired of hearing them. He began running while screaming, "EMERALD!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????!!!! EMERALD MOON!!!!!!!"

He stopped when he saw a young boy a couple feet away from him running in terror. The boy was screaming for help, and Shadow started running to his aid. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground, lying motionless. Shadow's eyes widened.

Somewhere else.....

"Shadow, if you don't come out soon you'll be sorry! SHADOW ECHO, SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!" Emerald screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice suddenly became silent, and like in many dreams, she found it difficult to speak. She began hearing voices as well.

"Why would they do this to us?"

"May you solve your problems in your new lives."

"The Triforce is mine."

"Those who do not know history are destined to repeat it."

"Grow accustomed to my magic little ones, for it's the source of your own power. Your true power."

"When I see those blasted elves, I will show no mercy!"

"When will you realize you're being used?"

"What does it mean to have a soul? We wish to know."

Emerald shook her head. The voices made no sense whatsoever. She wished they would just go away. And never come back. _'Still, what are they trying to tell me?'._

Emerald was torn from her thoughts when she heard crying. Following the pitiful sound, she found a young girl. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were blood-shot from all the crying. It was truly a saddening sight.

Emerald slowly walked closer to her, hoping to comfort her. The girl immediately stopped crying and didn't move a muscle. Emerald placed her finger on the girl's cheek and gently nudged her. Her skin was pale and cold. She was dead.

Covering her eyes, Emerald walked away from the girl and went down another hallway. In the room were five peculiar artifacts. A voice named them all, from left to right.

"This is the Master Sword. Some believe it has the power to move one into the future when pulled from its stone."

"This the Ocarina of Time. It is said by playing certain songs, one can travel forwards and backwards through time, even freeze it temporarily."

"This is the Wind Waker. According to legend, it can summon the power of the Winds."

"This is the Phantom Hourglass. They say as long as the Sands of Hours are in it, one can travel through even the darkest world and not die."

"This is the Twilight Mirror. Legends say that through it, passage to the Twilight Realm was possible. It has been shattered, but its fragments are scattered throughout the earth."

"You may not believe me, but these Artifacts are of great importance."

Unbeknown to Emerald, was that Shadow was shown the artifacts as well. But he couldn't see her, and she couldn't see him. They couldn't even feel each others' presence. They were like ghosts to each other in this world.

Shadow and Emerald walked automatically down another hallway. Like in some nightmares, they had lost control of their bodies. The dream controlled them now. They went wherever it wanted them to go now.

They abruptly stopped walking and their heads were turned to the left. They saw a strange man holding a huge sword. Laying on the ground near him were two elves, cold and motionless. Looking closer, Shadow and Emerald could see the elves had both been impaled by the man's sword. Shadow and Emerald's eyes widened when they recognized who the three were.

The man was Ganondorf and the elves were Link and Zelda.

Shadow's eyes shot open and he found himself in a hospital bed. _'How did I end up here?'_ He then heard the door open and saw a doctor walk in. "Ah, I see one of the coma patients has finally awakened." he said, checking something on his clipboard. Shadow's jaw hung open.

Note:.......And cut! Yeah, I know this chapter's kinda short. That was the whole idea. Review please? Well, Forgotten Legends has finally caught up to Colosseum, so....... Expect an update next week. Before anyone asks, I actually do know a little about the Twilight Realm and Twilight Mirror, though I haven't even seen Twilight Princess. See you later alligator!


	5. Johnson

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, King Titan, Prince Ronan, and Johnson Beckett belong to me, GlassSuicune. I tried my best to make this chapter interesting, but I found certain parts kinda dull. I offer only this in my defense: Writer's block tried to crush my brain. BTW, Shadow and Emerald are now fifteen. Also, I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Internet troubles.... As always, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5: Johnson.

The leader of the remaining Black Riders watched the Master nervously, knowing very well he did not tolerate failure. "It's such a shame, I asked so little of you...." said the Master, approaching the head Rider, "I told you to bring me their blood, any evidence they are dead..... You bring me nothing!" The head Rider trembled.

The Master's eyes glowed pure white and the head Rider was reduced to pile of dust, "That is the last time you will ever bring me bad news." The other two Riders looked horrified. The Master eyed the one closest to him, "You've just been promoted."

IN HYRULE CITY....

"WE'VE BEEN IN A COMA FOR SEVEN WHOLE MONTHS?! HOW ON EARTH DID THAT HAPPEN?!' Emerald screeched. Meanwhile, Shadow was muttering, "I will go deaf and she will lose her voice if she keeps screaming like that." The doctor nodded.

"Young lady!" the doctor cried, grabbing Emerald by the shoulders and bringing her face-to-face with him, "Get a grip will you?!" Emerald tried to pull herself out of his grip. "Look at me, missy. Just calm down. You hear me? CALM. DOWN." he said. Emerald reluctantly nodded and the doctor let go.

"Now, who are you? And where are you from?" he asked both teens. "My name is Emerald Moon and this is my friend Shadow Echo. We're from Kokiri Town." Emerald answered.

"Kokiri Town? That place and its neighbor Midnight City are living nightmares."

"You know.......?"

"Yes. Communication to both places had been knocked out, so a couple soldiers went to see what the problem was. Kokiri Town and Midnight City are desolate death traps now. No one's allowed there anymore."

Shadow and Emerald were silent. The doctor checked something else on his clipboard. "What all happened while we were out?" Shadow asked. The doctor then said, "Practically all of Hyrule has fallen into disaster. Hyrule City is the only place that is safe. By the way, where are your parents?"

"Gone...."

"Gone?"

"Just gone."

"I'm sorry..."

The doctor then walked out of the room with Shadow and Emerald following. "Hey Doc, mind telling us where we're going?" Emerald asked, and not in a polite voice either. Ignoring her tone, the doctor said, "We're going to the castle. There was a knight who offered to take of you if worse came to worse, which it has."

Walking the same paths the fairy had led the teens, the doctor took them to Hyrule Castle. The palace guard noticed Shadow and Emerald. Almost out of nowhere, he handed Shadow and Emerald their weapons, surprising them. "You will DEFINITELY want those back, with how dangerous things have been getting," he said, before turning to Emerald, "I gave you more arrows, by the way."

The guard then let the doctor and the teens inside the castle. The doctor walked straight, leading Shadow and Emerald into the throne room, where the king was waiting. He appeared to be fifty-one years old when Shadow and Emerald looked at him. Other then the black beard and mustache, he really looked like King Triton from 'The Little Mermaid'.

To the left of him was his son, who was only sixteen. Unlike his dad, he was not dressed like royalty, he was dressed like a warrior. His slightly spiky hair was black and his eyes were a light brown. He looked in Emerald's direction and smiled at her, making Shadow's sapphire eyes narrow.

"So you, dear children, are the John and Jane Doe people have been talking about?" the king asked, his dark brown eyes filled with sympathy. "I guess....." Shadow replied. The king then said, "I assume you are here to meet your guardian?" Shadow and Emerald nodded.

The king then looked to the far left, where a man who looked to be about thirty was leaning against the wall, holding a shotgun. He wore a dark red trench coat with a white shirt underneath, and brown jeans. His hair, beard, and mustache were all a greenish brown.

"Sir Johnson Beckett! Wake up at once!" the king cried. Johnson's deep purple eyes shot open and he cried back, "Yes King Titan!" Titan shook his head, "Sir Beckett, all did not go well for the poor children here. They need someone to protect them."

Johnson looked over to Shadow and Emerald, his deep purple eyes filled with bewilderment. "Whoa, whoa! Turn off the generator!" he cried, "I never agreed to this!" The prince sighed and said, "Yes you did. Does your comment at my birthday party ring a bell?"

"That was a dare, Prince Ronan!"

"Yes, a dare you lost. Besides, you signed all the legal papers."

Shadow and Emerald were dumb struck. An argument, basically over their welfare, surprised them. Finally, Johnson gave in and walked up to the teens, "Okay Mister and Miss Faint-At-The-Doorstep, can you tell me your real names?"

"Shadow Echo........"

"Emerald Moon, and don't wear it out."

"Mind if I just call you Echo Boy and Moon Girl?"

Both Shadow and Emerald's left eyes twitched, but they nodded. "Okay, I'm as you should already know, Sir Johnson Beckett, the greatest warrior in all of Hyrule!" Johnson declared. Shadow and Emerald just stared at him. "Ah, just my pure awesomeness has you speechless!"

Emerald looked at Ronan and mouthed the words HELP US. Ronan then mouthed the words SORRY BUT THIS IS ALL WE HAVE AVAILABLE. Emerald looked like she would scream any second now. Ronan appeared to be cringing.

"Well Echo Boy and Moon Girl, whaddya say to me showing ya the rest of the garden?" Johnson asked. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Emerald responded. Shadow only nodded, then glared at Ronan, mouthing the words DON'T YOU DARE APPROACH EMERALD SHE'S TAKEN. Ronan chuckled.

Johnson then led a dumb struck Shadow and a terrified Emerald out of the castle and into the garden maze. After leading them through all of its twists and turns, they now stood in front of a fountain with three statues standing in a triangle formation.

"Is that Princess Zelda?" Emerald asked, pointing to the statue forming the tip of the triangle. "Yeah, it is. She may be a fairytale and all, but gosh darn it, she sure is pretty..." Johnson answered. Emerald then noticed who the other statues were.

"Before you ask, yeah, it's Link and Ganondorf. All three statues have be here for at least six or seven centuries." Johnson started, "And it's for that reason King Titan hasn't had them removed. He likes older things for some reason."

Shadow and Emerald then saw a semi-large stand where another statue would go on in the center of the fountain. The statue was gone but evidence of its existence could be clearly seen. "What happened there?" Shadow asked. "Bad storm. Plain and simple." Johnson replied.

"Okay, that's interesting. What was the statue anyway?"

"Some boy and girl. I think their names were Orion and Teyla."

Time seemed to freeze for Shadow and Emerald. Orion and Teyla? The names were familiar... _'You may know me as......Orion. You may know me as................Teyla.' _the memory ran in Shadow's mind. _'Orion and Teyla? Weren't they the heroes of that old story?' _thought Emerald.

"Earth to Echo Boy and Moon Girl. Earth to Echo Boy and Moon Girl. Come on." Johnson called, heading out of the fountain area. Shadow and Emerald snapped back to reality and followed Johnson. Shadow looked back at the statues. He swore he saw them blink at him...

"Um, Sir Beckett, can you tell me where my horse is?" Shadow suddenly asked out of the blue. "In the backyard at my house. He seems to like my horses. He hasn't fought over an apple with any of them yet." Johnson answered.

They walked through the rest of the garden and then left the castle grounds. They came close to the gate leading out of the city. Emerald was about to grab an oblivious Shadow and run out, but the voice spoke, _"Don't try it. The dark clouds will kill you in a matter of seconds. You need the Phantom Hourglass."_

Johnson then unlocked the door to his house. Emerald quietly whispered, "Well, I-Know-Everything, where's the hourglass supposed to be?"

"_The Phantom Realm. I can take you there. At midnight, I will summon you."_

Note: And there's boring Chapter 5. I promise you the next chapters will be MUCH better. As a matter of fact, I'll tell you something about Chapter 8: It will astonish you. I'll let you figure what that means until then. BTW, if you're wondering why Johnson's so strange, he's a descendant of Linebeck, the crazy sailor from the Phantom Hourglass game. Anyways, I'll update next week. Ta-ta for now......Why am I suddenly getting this urge to pop Phantom Hourglass into my DS and throw chickens at Linebeck?


	6. The Phantom Realm

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon belong to me, GlassSuicune. I quoted The Alan Parsons Project's 'The Raven' in here, BTW. I wrote the parts of the dungeon I used while playing through them on Phantom Hourglass. I did my best to put the dungeon into words ( which isn't easy). I'm really sorry about the late update, but hey, at least I've updated now. As always, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Phantom Realm.

'All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.'

-Edgar Allen Poe

'Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!' went the old clock in the center of Hyrule City, declaring to all sleeping souls that midnight had come in all her glory. The time for dreams to come, for new worlds to be explored, and a message of the coming dawn.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Emerald stirred in her bed.

Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Shadow groaned and stretched.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Emerald jumped from the top bunk bed while Shadow slipped out of the bottom bunk bed.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

The tapping got their undivided attention.

**The clock struck midnight,**

**And through my sleeping,**

**I heard a tapping at my door....**

Shadow opened the door, half-expecting Johnson to be outside it, but he saw no one.

**I looked but nothing lay in the darkness,**

**And so I turned inside once more....**

Suddenly, a strange sensation came over Shadow and Emerald. A burst of cold hit their blood, but their skin was hit with a burst of heat, and don't ask me how that's possible. Their vision became clouded and they felt heavier.

"_I said I would summon you. And here I am."_

The room then began spinning and the teens felt themselves being pulled out of the room.

Or out of reality?

When the spinning stopped, Shadow and Emerald were standing in front of a large temple in the middle of a thick forest.

"_The Phantom Hourglass is in the deepest depths of the temple. It is guarded by Bellum, the ruler of the Phantom Realm."_

Shadow and Emerald walked into the temple cautiously, not sure what to expect. There were numerous skeletons laying on the floor, and much of the room looked like it would fall apart. There was a large purple sword on a pedestal above the only doorway.

"_That is the Phantom Sword. It is the only thing that can defeat Bellum and his minions. Take it from its pedestal, Shadow."_

Shadow carefully walked up the crumbling stairs and walked to the sword. He gripped the hilt and pulled it out of the stone structure. He lost his balance and accidentally threw the sword backwards, towards poor Emerald. It landed right in front of her.

Emerald stared at how close the sword's tip was to her and then screamed, "Shadow you klutz! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" Shadow jumped from the balcony and gently pulled the sword out of the floor.

They then walked into the doorway and were now standing on glowing pink carpets. "I....hate....glowing....things....freaks....me....out...." Shadow groaned ever-so-slowly.

"_This temple is cursed. Every second you are not on these carpets, the temple sucks your life right out of you. It is a slow and painful way to go...."_

"Lovely. Just lovely." Emerald complained. Shadow's sapphire eyes seemed to shrink.

"_Hmm....maybe I can use what little power I have to shield you...."_

Shadow and Emerald walked off the carpet and ran down the hallway, feeling the dark magic start attacking their hearts. The pain slowly died away and the teens had a silver glow emitting from them.

"_My power is weak. The deeper you get, the less protection I can give."_

Shadow and Emerald ran to the left and came to a treasure chest on a glowing carpet. They walked on it and the voice's shield flickered off. Shadow opened the chest and found a key. "I wonder where that goes?" Emerald asked. "We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." Shadow replied.

They left the carpet and the voice's shield came again. The teens zigzagged around the room and came to a locked door. "I'm guessing this is where the key goes..." Shadow muttered. He took the key out of his jacket's pouch and unlocked the door.

Shadow then backed into the wall. Emerald caught what he was doing and backed up as well. The teens then rammed into the large, heavy door.

'Boom!'

"Owowowowowowow........" Shadow groaned as the door moved, making him fall face-first into the room. "Got that right Jackson...." Emerald grumbled, falling forwards herself.

"Note to self: Never try to ram into a door without a battering ram."

"Great thinking Sherlock!"

"My name is neither Jackson nor Sherlock, Emerald."

"Have I told you I hate you right now?"

Shadow ignored her and got up, very dazed. When his vision returned to normal, he helped Emerald up, or at least tried to. She tried to punch him. Shadow grabbed her wrists, keeping her from doing so. She then tried to kick him, go figure.

When Emerald stopped trying to hurt him -for whatever reason- they walked around the room. The voice's shield was gone and they felt no pain, so the room must've been safe. Looking around they found a boomerang. Whatever it was doing in a temple they had no idea.

Emerald noticed an unlocked door not that far away and ran to it. Shadow followed, when he realized Emerald had taken off like a rocket. When they made it down the stairs, they were standing on a glowing carpet. They could see bulky knights patrolling the area.

"_Those are Phantom Knights. They are vulnerable only to the Phantom Sword. But, they must be hit in the eye on their back with an arrow for it to have any affect."_

The Phantom came walking by the glowing carpet again, not noticing the teens standing on it. Just to try what the voice had said, Emerald pulled out an arrow and fired it at the Phantom. The minute it hit the eye, the Phantom was stunned.

Emerald turned to Shadow, "Well, what're you waiting for?! Attack it!" Shadow sighed and ran behind the Phantom, then slashed it in the back with the Phantom Sword. The Phantom didn't even shriek, it just fell to the ground and went 'poof'.

"Hey, it works." Emerald muttered when Shadow walked back to the glowing carpet. "Okay, what do we do now?" Shadow asked, "There are two ways to go, and obviously we need each other to survive here."

"_I seem to remember something about this temple. There are three golden triangles called Force Gems in treasure chests on certain floors. Bring them to the three pedestals and they will open the door to the next floor."_

The voice said this almost in a quiet tone, as if it wanted the teens to hear, but felt too...shy to really bring it to their attention. "What does that have to do with anything?" Shadow asked the voice.

"_These Force Gems are imbued with magical power. I may be able to tap into their energy. If I can, then I will use that power to send you into the depths of the temple, so you don't have to waste energy getting there."_

"How many do you need to restore your power?"

"_I can't be sure. It all depends on how strong I feel."_

"Are there any on this floor?"

"_I'm not sure. I did not build this temple, Sha..........no. I can't call you that."_

Shadow was surprised at the voice's behavior, but shrugged it off. He and Emerald then ran down the right hallway and turned to the left, ran down that hallway and found a locked door. Beside it was a glowing purple ball. Emerald immediately thwacked it with her bow, making it glow green.

"Emerald, why'd you do that?" Shadow asked. "I don't know, I just had to hit it." Emerald replied. A ticking noise could faintly be heard. The two teens ran back down the hallway, hoping to find the source of the noise.

The ticking began to get faster and the two realized whatever the ball did was about to go away. They ran down the rest of the hallway and turned to the right, finding two torches. One was lit and the other wasn't. Without thinking, Emerald pulled the boomerang from her bag and threw it at the lit one, setting it on fire. The boomerang turned back and passed over the other torch, lighting it.

"_Sorry I had to seize control of you for a minute. Now since I did that, I should probably tell you that whatever course you envision before you throw it is where it will go. Example, think of it going in circles, it'll do just that when you throw it."_

Shadow and Emerald finally noticed the silver glow around them was dimmer then usual, indicating the voice's power was losing its grip slightly. They ran to the left, finding another carpet. Ignoring it, they ran over unlit floor torches. Emerald guessed the other torches had something to do with that.

Halfway through the hallway they found yet another carpet, which they quickly took refuge in when a Phantom noticed them. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" it cried, then realized the teens weren't anywhere in sight. It started walking down the hallway.

Shadow and Emerald ran to the left and found a stone door. Hoping to find a way to open it, they ran to the right, finding a switch. Shadow stepped on it and his eyes widened when the ground shook slightly, as the door sank into the floor.

Unfortunately, it attracted the Phantom's attention as well.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" it cried, running to the immobilized teens. The Phantom slashed them with its sword and they blacked out.

"_Why didn't you break the red vases? I figured since Em...can't call her that...likes to break things, you would've found the glowing carpets. Do I have to explain EVERYTHING?"_

When Shadow and Emerald woke up, they were outside the temple, not feeling very swift. "Ow, I feel like my head got crushed..." Emerald muttered. Shadow looked at her and said, "It looks fine to me."

Emerald roughly grabbed Shadow and ran so fast she literally dragged him into the temple. Once inside, they did the exact same things they did before, minus getting caught. They destroyed the particular Phantom that attacked them.

Shadow stepped on the switch again and Emerald ran over to the tiny room, and grabbed the key. She ran back, grabbed a Shadow who had zoned out, and dragged him to the locked door. "Seriously Shadow. It's almost like you need me around just to survive. You get so oblivious sometimes..." Emerald grumbled, unlocking the door.

They ran down the stairs and were standing on another glowing carpet. "Oh sweet pineapples, they're everywhere." Emerald muttered. "Hey, are there any of those Force Gems here?" Shadow asked.

"_I sense no such presence. Pity."_

Shadow and Emerald sighed. Emerald held onto the wall and took a peek to the right, noticing a Phantom. It was guarding a lever and seemed adamant about staying where it was. All it did was look in different directions.

When it was facing the right, Emerald fired an arrow at it, stunning it. Shadow jumped at it and sliced it with the Phantom Sword. Then he grabbed the lever and pulled back. The sound of fire being abruptly stopped filled his ears.

"_I feel weaker now."_

When the voice said that, Shadow noticed the silver shield had dimmed again. He could feel an annoying pain nagging at him now. "Oh dear..." he muttered.

Emerald zoomed by him and and thwacked another purple ball, making it turn green. The ticking noise started again. The two teens ran to the left and then turned to the right, running over the now unlit floor torches.

They couldn't follow the ticking noise because red blocks, well, blocked the way. They ran to the right and found another set of floor torches. Emerald looked beyond the flames and saw another purple ball. She pulled out the boomerang and thought out a course, then threw it, hitting the crystal ball.

The flames died down and the teens ran down the hallway and turned to the right, hiding on a glowing carpet, just in case a Phantom was nearby. Sure enough, one was walking towards them. Emerald seemed to be getting 'trigger happy', as she already had an arrow ready. When the Phantom turned around, the same cycle occurred again and the teens were on their way.

They ran down the hallway, turned to the left and found another switch. Shadow stepped on it, and nearby spikes sank into the floor. Curious, Shadow got off. They quickly rose back up. "Hey Shady, mind following me for a moment?" Emerald suddenly said. Shadow nodded.

They ran back down the hallway and turned to the right, nearly tripping over blue blocks that had sunk into the floor. Emerald looked to the right and saw a blue ball. She immediately thwacked it, turning it red. "And the red blocks just sank and the blue ones rose, ladies and gentlemen." Shadow said sourly.

Emerald ran back to him and they ran over the red blocks. Shadow noticed another purple ball to the right and ran to it, while Emerald ran to the one they had previously hit. She didn't seem to notice Shadow was absent.

Emerald thwacked the ball and the ticking started, then abruptly stopped when Shadow hit the other ball. Shadow could faintly hear through the wall near him the sound of a key dropping to the floor. He started running back to where the switch was. Emerald followed.

Emerald hit the red ball allowing them to pass. Once there, Shadow stepped on the switch. Emerald then ran over the empty holes and retrieved the key. Then they ran all the way to the locked door. They unlocked it and ran down that set of stairs.

"_Yes! I sense Force Gems on this floor!"_

Note: Well, there's Chapter 6. Review please? Sorry to end it like that, but I felt the chapter was getting too long. Anyways, for those of you who are playing Phantom Hourglass, I kinda gave you a bit of a walkthrough for those parts of the Temple of the Ocean King, only I had two characters working together -and it was told in their point of view-, so some things might not be exact. I think this chapter was a little better then 5, thankfully. I'm getting psyched about 8. I can't wait to see your reaction to that one. Any who, expect Chapter 7 next week! To da loo!


	7. Bellum

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon belong to me, GlassSuicune. Again, this is based off what I did on the game, like last chapter. And while you can be teleported halfway through the temple, no one will teleport you all the way to Bellum. Wouldn't that be great, though? Any who, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7: Bellum.

"Honestly, how many Phantom Knights are there in this dang temple?" Emerald complained after she and Shadow had downed yet another Phantom, "I'm running out of arrows here..." Shadow just shrugged.

Shadow and Emerald ran to the right and then turned to the right, and came upon a glowing carpet with a treasure chest on it. Shadow opened it and found a big golden triangle shape. "This it?" he asked.

"_Yes. Now take it to its pedestal. With its power released into the temple, I can drain it easily."_

Shadow and Emerald then pondered how they would transport it to wherever the pedestals were. It was unbelievably heavy, and these two weren't really strong enough to carry it all there -even with their combined efforts. Really, how did the voice expect them to carry this thing?

"Hey, I got an idea. Shad, ya think we can move this off the carpet at least?" Emerald suddenly asked. Shadow shrugged but lifted one end, while Emerald lifted the other. Almost immediately, they dropped it. "Definitely can't carry it." Shadow murmured.

Shadow and Emerald then attempted to push it -and ended up flipping it. "That'll work." Emerald commented, as the Force Gem was off the glowing carpet now, "Wait here Shadow." Emerald then ran forward down the hallway. Shadow sat down and stared at the ceiling.

"I'LL GET YOU!" cried a Phantom, as Emerald immediately came running back to the glowing carpet at breakneck speed. She jumped over the Force Gem and pounced on Shadow. "You're such a gentleman, catching me and all." Emerald said tauntingly.

"HUH? WHERE DID SHE GO?" the Phantom thought aloud, looking back and forth. It gave up, dropped the key it was carrying and picked up the Force Gem, in such a way one would wonder if it even knew it did so. It then walked back to whatever area it was patrolling.

"Was that the plan?" Shadow asked, wondering what the heck Emerald was thinking. "Yup. Now we find the pedestals, which are most likely what that Phantom is guarding. So all we have to do is stun the Phantom and move the Force Gem to the pedestal. And then rinse and repeat." Emerald explained.

"So you're having the Phantom carry it there, without it knowing?"

"Exactly."

"You're a genius Emma!"

"Yeah, I have my moments..."

They then ran down the hallway Emerald had run down before -Shadow picking up the key-, turned to the right, noticed a glow to their left and ran in that direction. They found all three pedestals on a large glowing carpet. They then walked up the stairs and waited for the Phantom to come.

As Emerald had thought, the Phantom came walking by, still carrying the Force Gem. Emerald shot an arrow at it and stunned it. It dropped the Force Gem and the teens hastily struggled to bring it up the stairs. Luckily, they succeeded before the Phantom snapped out of its dizziness.

Shadow and Emerald then struggled to lift it up and put it on the left pedestal. It sank into its pedestal and then the pedestal itself sank into the large, triangle-shaped stone floor that the carpet didn't touch. It shone brightly and then turned a solid gold colour.

"_Excellent. Now I can collect its power. This may take awhile."_

Shadow and Emerald decided that was a good opportunity to get another Force Gem. They ran to the left, jumped over the spikes, turned to the right, jumped over more spikes, and came to a glowing carpet with another treasure chest on it. Shadow opened it and found another Force Gem, which he and Emerald then flipped off the carpet.

"Okay, I'm off to find that Phantom again." said Emerald. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Shadow asked, worried.

"Sure I'm sure. I'm a much faster runner then you are."

"..........Okay.........."

Emerald then ran down the hallway, screaming, "COME AND GET ME!!!!" That definitely attracted the Phantom's attention. "COME BACK HERE!" it cried, pursuing her. She jumped over the Force Gem and landed perfectly on the glowing carpet.

The Phantom was dumb struck again, but picked up the Force Gem anyway. It then walked away and the teens ran back to the pedestals. The one they had filled previously had turned completely black, indicating the voice had drained its power.

After a minute the Phantom came walking by again, and the teens repeated the same frantic process. Then they placed the Force Gem on the right pedestal. It repeated the same process as the last one. The voice then started messing with it. Only one more Force Gem was left on the floor.

Shadow and Emerald ran forward to a currently unexplored hallway, ran to the left and found a locked door halfway. Shadow took out the key and unlocked it, finding a treasure chest with a -you guessed it- Force Gem in it. Shadow and Emerald then moved it off the glowing carpet and Emerald ran after the Phantom again.

The Phantom was absolutely dumb struck. Where was this female human coming from and why did she keep disappearing? And why were the Force Gems laying in the hallways out of their chests?! Sadly, the Phantom's tiny brain couldn't link the two things together and it picked up the Force Gem.

After it walked a safe distance, Shadow and Emerald ran back to the pedestals and the frantic cycle happened all over again, only with a twist -Shadow and Emerald destroyed the Phantom. "It's served its purpose." said Emerald.

Once the third Force Gem was in place, the stone door attempted to open, but instead crumbled, possibly from the black Force Gems. The voice then began draining energy from the gem and it began graying, before finally turning black.

"_This is enough power. I can take you to Bellum now."_

Shadow and Emerald then felt as if they were glass and had been shattered. A couple seconds later they materialized and stood in front of a medium-sized, hollow dome structure. Inside the center of the structure and surrounding the stone was sickening green water.

Shadow and Emerald looked around the room warily. It was quiet...too quiet. They cautiously walked towards the staircase that almost circled the structure. Vibrations from underneath all the stone could felt, growing more and more intense.

A purple squid-like monster burst from the water and with the only eye on its head plus the creepy eyes on its tentacles, eyed the teens as if it wanted to devour them.

Bellum.

Shadow and Emerald's eyes widened and they stood there, immobilized by this creature's cold and blood-thirsty gaze. Bellum examined them further, and its eyes showed great interest, as if it sensed something special about these humans that stood before it.

Shadow and Emerald's expressions changed from terrified to confused. Why hadn't Bellum attacked them yet? Bellum gave an eerie cry and floated downwards, and circled the pool of water. "What's this about?" Emerald asked.

"_Bellum is quite odd. If you were anyone other then who it thinks you are, it would've drained your life force by now."_

"Does it still want our life force?"

"_Yes. It just wants to fight you two before it does anything. It obviously senses something it wants to see for itself."_

"Like what?"

"_I know little about this realm and its ruler."_

Shadow and Emerald then looked down at Bellum, who was still circling the pool like it was chasing its tentacles. Shadow unsheathed the Phantom Sword and Emerald got her bow and arrow ready.

Purple one-eyed monsters made of...something appeared around Shadow and Emerald, intent on smothering them. Shadow swung the sword almost clock-wise, careful not to hit Emerald, who was standing there knowing her weapon would do nothing against them.

Shadow destroyed the monsters and Bellum rose up to them, grabbing hold of the pillars with its tentacles.

"_Bearers to be, do not disappoint me."_

An odd voice said to Shadow and Emerald. It wasn't the voice that had led them through the temple. They couldn't tell if it was masculine or feminine, it seemed kinda neutral. Who was it coming from?

"_Oh dear me, you can't see?"_

Shadow and Emerald then noticed Bellum was bobbing up and down, staring at them.

"_You see me don't you? I see you, too."_

Realization finally struck the teens. It was Bellum! And it obviously liked rhyming a lot. And it did so badly.

"_You're both a bore. Hanging here makes me sore."_

Bellum looked very impatient. To make sure its 'playmates' were paying attention, Bellum summoned more of those monsters made of...something and sent them after Shadow and Emerald. Emerald ran from Shadow, leaving him to handle the monsters.

"_Now, now, don't cower. I want to see your power."_

Emerald nearly collided with Shadow after a couple seconds. She straightened herself and fired an arrow at the eye of one of Bellum's tentacles, making the creature close the eye. Emerald fired more arrows at the tentacles' eyes, and Bellum closed them all, obviously hurting.

Bellum then floated downwards again, and began circling the pool. Shadow and Emerald ran down the stairs, seeing a gray hourglass floating at the beginning of the stairs. Emerald grabbed the hourglass and examined the sandy floor. Shadow stood there, wondering what Emerald was doing.

Emerald ran on the sand and sent the hourglass into the air. As it hovered, Emerald ran on the sand in a such a way that her footprints formed an hourglass shape. The hourglass burst and the bright light stunned Bellum, whose large eye was wide-open.

"Quick Shadow! Attack the eye!" Emerald cried. Shadow ran to Bellum and slashed its eye with the Phantom Sword. Bellum screeched and broke free from the hourglass' spell, and floated upwards, attaching itself to the pillars again.

"_My eye is burning, and you aren't turning."_

Shadow and Emerald were puzzled at that and were attacked by more monsters. So that's what Bellum meant. Shadow fought with them while Emerald went to shoot Bellum's eyes. Bellum closed one of its eyes before Emerald's arrow could reach it.

"_Would've been quite a blow if you weren't so slow."_

Bellum then floated to the ground, and began circling the pool again. It summoned more monsters, which Shadow stared at for awhile before slicing to pieces. Emerald watched Bellum, actually thinking of fire.

Emerald noticed a glow on the palm of her left hand and examined it. It was glowing a fiery orange. Emerald then allowed herself to think of things burning to ashes, and the glow only got more intense. Her other hand started glowing as well.

Emerald held both hands near each other and the glowing 'discs' connected, forming a fiery sphere. Shadow turned and noticed Emerald's eyes had taken on an unnatural orange hue. Bellum began floating up again.

Emerald carefully moved her hands as if she was forming a snowball. In a way, she was, only it was a fireball. Satisfied it was complete, Emerald held her hands to her left side, and the fireball began spinning, and spinning, and spinning. Bellum attached itself to the pillars.

"GREAT BALL OF FLAME! BURN!"

It was Emerald. She thrust the fireball forwards, slamming Bellum with incredible force. Parts of its skin were black, while other parts were still burning. Bellum screeched and dove into the water. Emerald turned to Shadow, her eyes back to their green colour.

After a couple seconds Bellum resurfaced and began circling the pool of water AGAIN. More monsters were summoned.

"_Fire for hire, no?"_

Shadow and Emerald ignored Bellum. It was an absolute nut-job. While Shadow hacked n' slashed the monsters, Emerald looked at her hands, which though feeling very hot, were unharmed. She wondered where that power came from, and what else she could do with it.

"_Go on. Experiment. Bellum knows it can't win no matter what happens. This I know to be true."_

It was the helpful voice again. Emerald thought of fire again, actually envisioning scorching the entire room -clearly Shadow was of no concern right now. Emerald felt flames surround her body, with tiny fireballs circling her.

Meanwhile Shadow had a watery blue glow on his hands. He saw Emerald about to most likely blow the place up and wondered what on earth he could do to keep from getting burned to a crisp. Shadow wondered if it was possible to cloak himself in the water.

Emerald was still covered in flames, feeling like a dragon about to totally destroy the poor knights who had come to slay her. Bellum attached itself to the pillars again, summoning more monsters. They burned up upon approaching Emerald.

Shadow allowed the watery discs to merge, then he imagined a large blue sphere surrounding him. Sure enough, the aquaball grew larger and surrounded him. Shadow held his breath, but soon realized he didn't need to. The sphere was almost like a tent. It covered him, but didn't smother him.

Emerald closed her eyes and held her head down, growing unable to contain the explosive energy building up inside her. Finally, she cried, "GREAT POWER OF FIRE AND MAGMA! CONSUME!" She then released the attack, covering Bellum in flames but passing harmlessly over Shadow's water shield.

Emerald opened her eyes and saw the stone structure smoldering, and magma was everywhere. Shadow was still covered by his shield, but looked as if he had just seen an atomic explosion the minute he turned his head back. His eyes were absolutely huge.

And Bellum was still standing, but terribly injured.

The squid then dove into the pool of water again, then a couple seconds later resurfaced. Emerald's attack had destroyed some of the pillars, so Bellum couldn't get a good a grip. Emerald pulled out her bow and arrow.

More of those annoying monsters appeared and Shadow's magic shield diminished as he cried, "Aw c'mon Bellum! Where's your creativity?!" He then proceeded to wreck the monsters for the millionth time.

Emerald felt like she would melt but held strong. One by one she shot Bellum's eyes, making it close them again. When they were all closed, Bellum began circling the pool again. Another gray hourglass appeared at the foot of the stairs.

Emerald ran down, grabbed the hourglass, sent it hovering, and then ran on the sand creating another hourglass shape. The hourglass burst and Bellum was stunned. "Attack it Shadow!" Emerald screamed. Shadow ran towards and slashed its eye again.

Bellum screeched and disappeared, obviously through with this fight. A purple hourglass filled with golden sand appeared where the monster was once.

"_Take the Phantom Hourglass and the Darkness will pass."_

It was Bellum again. Shadow carefully walked to the hourglass, then snatched it very quickly. He then walked back to Emerald, who looked exhausted. The helpful voice spoke again.

"_Now I see what Bellum sensed. It sensed you were the ones who could defeat it and therefore wield the Phantom Hourglass. You're lucky, Bellum isn't always this benevolent. As a matter of fact, it never is, so I've heard."_

"How comforting..." Emerald groaned. The same cold and hot sensation came over her and Shadow and they were returned to their room. Shadow found the Phantom Hourglass in his pouch. Heck, he even had the Phantom Sword in its own sheathe. Shadow immediately hid it under the bed. He then looked at the clock.

12:10.

"We were only there for ten minutes?!" Emerald screeched, "But I thought we were there for HOURS!" Shadow nodded then said, "Remind me never to doubt the different time-flow between worlds shown in 'The Chronicles of Narnia' again."

Note: Ta-da! There's Chapter 7! Review please? I actually haven't battled Bellum yet, but I read on a FAQ how you fight him, so I just used what I remembered and added my own spin ( there were no fiery explosions, from what I remember). And yes, I'm aware Bellum is referred to as a male, but I think it's anyone's guess. And I made it communicate with the teens 'cause I thought it made it even weirder. Any who, I'll update next week. To-da loo!


	8. Merge

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon belong to me, GlassSuicune. I also own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase, hopefully. Hello, my loyal minions, er, readers! Here's Chapter 8, the revealing chapter! My 'editor' said this chapter was a TINY bit 'T' rated, but not enough to warrant changing the rating, just so you know. It isn't that bad though. I quoted Pink Floyd's 'The Dogs of War' in here, BTW. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8 Merge.

"...And he was like, 'No, Hyrule does NOT have nuclear weapons' and I was like, 'Yes we do' and then he was like, 'No you don't' and I was like, 'Whatever'..." Johnson went on and on, making Shadow and Emerald's heads spin.

The two teens then saw two shadowy figures standing in an alley, beckoning them.

"_Come to us."_

It was almost hypnotic suggestion. It couldn't be disobeyed, but Shadow and Emerald fought the urge.

"_Come to us."_

The suggestion was stronger and the teens couldn't ignore it. Emerald turned to Johnson. "Oh sweet pineapples! There's a leprechaun behind you!" she cried, making their guardian scream and start fighting with an mannequin outside a clothes shop. The teens then ran down the alley, meeting the shadowy figures.

They were clearly elves. They looked like Link and Zelda, but their clothes were black and their skin and hair were different shades of gray nearing black. Shadow and Emerald blinked. They had heard of a Dark Link, but never a Dark Zelda.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, afraid of Dark Link and Zelda's piercing red eyes. Dark Zelda approached them. _"Remember the voice that saved you from the Black Riders?" _she asked, _"Or the other voice that helped you through the Phantom Realm?"_

Shadow and Emerald nodded nervously, feeling very terrified of the dark elves. _"We were those voices." _Dark Zelda explained, a wicked grin on her gray face. Dark Link nodded, watching the teens with his sword drawn.

**Steps have been taken a silent uproar,**

**Has unleashed the dogs of war...**

"What?! You're lying!" Shadow cried. _"And yet, here we stand. Do you not recognize our voices?" _Dark Link spoke up. It was true, their voices were like the others, only...filled with cold hatred. "You are NOT those voices! They were compassionate!" Emerald yelled.

Dark Link and Zelda surrounded the area with a dark cloak, so no one could hear. _"Then who are the voices? We match their tones, do we not?" _Dark Zelda defended, her voice sounding kinder, but it was definitely faked.

Shadow and Emerald had nowhere to run. They were trapped in the purple bubble with the dark elves. "We still don't believe you!" Shadow cried. _"Now, now, I was there when you fled Kokiri and came here." _Dark Link pressed.

"No!"

"_Believe me. You know this to be true. There is no other answer."_

_"I was there when you traveled through the temple of the Ocean King," _Dark Zelda started, _"I saw your entire battle with Bellum." _Shadow and Emerald still wanted to disbelieve, but Dark Link and Zelda were bending their wills to suit them.

**You can't stop what has begun,**

**Signed sealed they deliver oblivion...**

_"You have no reason not to believe us." _Dark Zelda said bluntly. Dark Link raised his head. _"Master is calling." _he said. Shadow and Emerald wondered who 'Master' was.

_"Now tell us, Echo and Moon, is there anything that concerns you?" _Dark Zelda asked, her voice turning whip-like. "We...we aren't strong for whatever it is those voices ask of us..." Emerald groaned, "And they clearly expect something of us."

"_We would never expect you to do things you are not ready for."_

Shadow and Emerald were growing terrified of Dark Zelda's voice. "But you're not those voices..." Shadow actually whimpered. _"We can give the power necessary for your tasks." _Dark Link offered, ignoring Shadow's comment.

"At what price?"

"_We want control of your bodies, from time to time of course."_

Shadow and Emerald really looked uncomfortable. "We won't ever let you do that! We're not puppets!" Emerald shrieked. _"Come now, we never said you were." _Dark Zelda stated, _"But we are the only ones who can give you the necessary power to complete your task."_

Shadow and Emerald wanted to protest again, but found that they themselves were starting to believe the elves. There was no one else to turn to here. Perhaps they were telling the truth, then Shadow and Emerald's problems would be solved.

Dark Link and Zelda watched the teens with interest, knowing they were winning this conversation. _"So, do you accept our offer?" _Dark Zelda asked. Shadow and Emerald walked closer. "Yes..." they both said.

**We all have a dark side to say the least,**

**And dealing in death is the nature of the beast...**

_"Smart children..." _Dark Link commented eerily. He then approached Shadow while Dark Zelda approached Emerald. They then began to merge with the teens. Shadow and Emerald's eyes turned blood red and they fell to the ground, waves of pain hitting them mercilessly.

_"We know what you are and what you are not," _Dark Zelda hissed, _"You are not human. You hide what you really are. But Master found you. It didn't take him long to realize..." _Dark Link and Zelda were nearly inside Shadow and Emerald completely.

Shadow and Emerald screamed as they both became one with their counterpart. They felt as if their souls were being ripped to shreds and that they were going to die. _"Time to obey your Master once more." _both elves hissed.

A bright light penetrated through the barrier and the merge was finalized. When the light vanished, Dark Link and Zelda were not there anymore.

Instead, Shadow and Emerald lay there unconscious.

The two laid on the ground for awhile, nobody noticing them. Wicked laughter could be heard among the wind, giving the alley an overall creepy atmosphere. The two voices -the true voices- could be heard weeping.

"_You have betrayed us once more..."_

"_When will you realize you're being used?"_

Note: Well, there's Chapter 8! I tried to make the merge interesting, but I couldn't really find much to explain. I'm sorry I took awhile, I've been sick. Any who, I'll update next week. See ya!


	9. Underground

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. King Titan and Prince Ronan belong to me, GlassSuicune. This chapter strays away from Shadow and Emerald and focuses on Titan and Ronan, and tells some things you might find interesting. This is also incredibly short, so sorry in advance. Hope you like.

Chapter 9: Underground.

"Dad, I don't understand. Why is Hyrule City safe, when all the other towns and cities are completely devoid of all life?" Ronan asked as his dad looked through an old fairytale book. Titan looked at his son, a look of knowing in his gentle eyes. "Come with me and I will show you." he answered, putting up the book.

They left the royal library and walked through the maze of a castle, going down hallways Ronan didn't recognize. They came up to a door locked, chained, and even bolted. A warning in sloppy red paint could be seen on the door. It said:

Keep out. Danger.

Titan pulled out his small gun, saying, "Stand back" and began blasting the door, creating a large circle of small holes. He then kicked the circle, making a hole big enough for him and Ronan to step through -which they did.

They were standing on clearly unstable wood, and it appeared to be part of a roof. "This is the only part of the castle roof that remains." Titan stated, pushing down on some of the roof, breaking through it. He then jumped down and looked back up, beckoning Ronan.

"Castle Roof?" Ronan asked, jumping down and feeling very uneasy. "Ronan, this is the original Hyrule Castle." Titan answered, leading his son through the crumbled hallways.

"The original Hyrule Castle?"

Titan and Ronan came to the damaged door that led to the throne room. Titan pushed on it, trying to get it to push open like it was supposed to, but it had been jammed. "Help me Ronan." Titan requested. Ronan began pushing on it as well.

"What do you mean 'original Hyrule Castle'?" Ronan asked again, the door beginning to move back in place. Titan pushed harder and so did Ronan. Harder and harder and harder until...

Snap! Creak!

Parts were snapped, but the door was open none-the-less. "Ronan, remember the Legend of Zelda fairytales I used to read to you?" Titan asked as they walked in. "Yes." Ronan answered.

"They're all true. No doubt you remember the story of the brave squire Orion, who brought the legends of the Triforce to an end?"

"I remember that one. Wait... Are you saying THIS is the castle that sank into the ground?!"

Titan answered by nodding. In the throne room was a pedestal that would hold a sword could be seen in the far-off left corner. But no sword was present. Instead, there was a large, shining yellow crystal.

"This is the Light Crystal, a fragment of the legendary Time Crystal," Titan explained, "I believe because of its mystical power, Hyrule City is protected from the dark forces that have destroyed the outside world."

Ronan stared at the Light Crystal in awe. The stories that had always been frowned as mere fairytales historians of the supposed 'Triforce Era' came up with actually were real? It was hard to believe, but there was no other answer.

"Dad, that is a sword's pedestal. Was the legendary Master Sword there at one time?" Ronan asked. "Yes my son. But when Orion destroyed the Time Crystal, the Master Sword was sent flying across the earth and was never found. There was no reason to find it. Now the Light Crystal resides here." Titan answered.

Ronan looked back at the Light Crystal, feeling its intense power.

"_Touch the Crystal."_

Without thinking, Ronan placed his right hand on the glowing crystal. A vision of the past ran through his mind, showing Orion and the two elves, Link and Zelda. Orion was holding the Master Sword above the Time Crystal, ready to shatter it into pieces. "This will end it..." he said.

Link and Zelda tried to get up, but their wounds stopped that spectacularly. Orion turned his head towards them, a gleam of compassion in his blue eyes. "May you solve your problems in your new lives." he told them, but it fell on deaf ears, as the two elves were too dazed and horrified to hear anything clearly.

"_Look to your left."_

Ronan obeyed the voice and saw an injured girl -obviously Teyla- walk into the temple. Ronan got a careful look at her. Her skin was slightly gray, almost pale. She was in a black dress with a gold necklace around her neck. Her hair was black as well and her ears were pointed, like Link and Zelda's. Her eyes were a ruby red.

Ronan then looked back to Orion, who failed to notice Teyla, as he was about to destroy the Time Crystal. He was dressed in royal armour, not squire's armour. Ronan wasn't able to see anything else very clearly, as the Time Crystal immediately burst into blinding light. Teyla whispered, but Ronan didn't hear it. The vision ended.

"The Time Crystal was created by the fused powers of the sages and Triforce holders," Titan muttered aloud, "Or so I've heard..." Ronan shook his head, trying to figure out the significance of the vision.

Ronan pondered over Teyla's appearance. She looked like a Twili... But she couldn't be. If all the Legends of Zelda were true, then the Twilight Mirror would've been shattered and any connection to the Twilight Realm impossible. Unless...

Did someone reassemble the Mirror? And for what reason?

Note: There's Chapter 9. I'm sorry if it's in poor quality, I'm actually starting to collide with writer's block. Anyways, I'll try to update next week. See you then.


	10. Beginning of a Long Journey

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, and Johnson Beckett belong to me, GlassSuicune. I also own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10: Beginning of a Long Journey.

Deep within the depths of the ocean, a sword lay tangled in the seaweed. There was no rust on it. Its blade was perfectly silver and its purple hilt and its jewels were in pristine condition. Clearly, nothing could harm it. Yet it called out for rescue.

"_Awaken me."_

The blade began glowing intensely.

"_Awaken me!"_

The jewels began pulsing a dim glow.

"_AWAKEN ME!!!"_

Emerald's eyes shot open. She looked around the small bedroom, then shrugged and went back to sleep.

"_You didn't get the message, did you?"_

It was the female voice. Emerald opened her eyes again. "What message?" she asked groggily.

"_Oh sweet pineapples, are you THAT dense? You and Shadow must leave here! You now have the Phantom Hourglass so you can go anyway!"_

"Um.... If you say so. Shady, wake up!"

Shadow shot up like a rocket and smashed into the top bunk bed. "Ow, my head..." he groaned. "Okay voice, why do we have to leave?" Emerald asked.

"Leave?! Why?!"

"See? Even Shady here wants an explanation!"

A long sigh could be heard from the voice.

"_You must find the Master Sword."_

Shadow and Emerald looked at each other. "I'll go get dressed..." Shadow said sleepily, "I hate these pajamas anyways." He walked out of the room carrying his typical attire. Emerald slid off her bed and looked through the jungle of a dresser, trying to find her clothes. Shadow made it look so easy...

At long last Emerald found her usual attire and proceeded to get dressed. "Bye bye, nightgown!" she cried victoriously. The voice grunted. Once she was fully dressed, Emerald carefully pulled the Phantom Hourglass out of the small drawer and put it in her bag.

Emerald also grabbed the Phantom Sword from underneath the bottom bunk bed, grabbed her bow and quiver, and walked out of the room. Shadow was outside waiting. The two then walked outside the house and into the backyard to get Paul. The dark brown horse was happy to see his master, and his sky blue eyes showed it.

Shadow got the reins and saddle on Paul and climbed on top of him. Emerald walked to the metal gate and unlocked it, allowing Paul to pass through. Once he and his rider were out, Emerald closed and locked it. She then climbed on top of Paul herself.

Paul then walked towards the gate leading out of Hyrule City. "Hey! Kids, what're you doing?" cried...Johnson? Shadow had Paul turn around so they could face Johnson, who was riding a tan coloured horse while leading a white one. "We're... we're leaving." Emerald replied, not expecting any positive feedback.

"I figured as much. And, since I had swore to protect you kids no matter what and you two are obviously going to go wherever even if I say no, I decided I'll just come with you! See, aren't I clever?"

Shadow and Emerald stared at Johnson. While they were glad they could go, they had to wonder where this man's brain was. "Now Emerald, why not hop aboard the Majesty express?" Johnson joked, having the white horse walk closer to Emerald. Emerald shrugged and slid off Paul, before climbing on top of Majesty.

"Okay, onwards to adventure!" Johnson shouted. As they walked out, the Phantom Hourglass floated out of Emerald's bag and went in front of the three ( six if you count the horses). It turned upside down and sand began falling.

"_I've given you only a day, so don't delay."_

It was Bellum. Johnson was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Voice outta nowhere? That's strange." he muttered. "Trust me Johnny, stick with us and you'll get very used to strange." Emerald informed him. "We better get moving." Shadow told everyone. They all began riding towards the forest.

Emerald looked behind her and saw that a yellow bubble enveloped Hyrule City. Where it was from, she wasn't sure. Turning her attention back in front of her, Emerald began wondering where they were supposed to go. The voice never said anything, perhaps she herself didn't know either.

When they finally made it into the forest, a raven began following them, but they didn't notice it. The night-sky hid the raven from all sight, and it was as silent as death. Another raven joined it, and both Shadow and Emerald felt strange, like something had burst out of them but was still miraculously connected to them.

The ravens continued following the small party as they went deeper into the forest. They eyed Shadow and Emerald with an eerie interest. _"Won't Master be glad to see them?" _the first raven asked. _"Very pleased." _the second replied.

Note: Yay, here's zero effort Chapter 10... I tried, but my inspiration's running a little dry. I don't think I'll update next week, I need to take a break so I can get some things figured out and all. I apologize, but I'm really stumped and updating with little inspiration is killing my story. I think a week's break is all I need ( hopefully). See you in awhile.


	11. Dark Link and Zelda

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, and Johnson Beckett belong to me, GlassSuicune. And just so everyone knows, I've actually given Emerald the Phantom Sword -and yes, it DOES have a sheathe- because it didn't make sense for Shadow to have two swords especially when the weapon Emerald has is only good at a distance ( though I will admit, Emma with a sword does kinda scare me). My editor told me this chapter was kinda 'T' rated, but doesn't think I need to change the rating right now, so read with caution. BTW, I forgot to do this last chapter so...

I want to thank , Evonyshadow, and James Birdsong for reviewing, you guys rock! I also want to thank everyone else who has read this story but hasn't reviewed, you guys rock too, even if I have no idea who ya are!

Now, without further ado, ze chapter!

Chapter 11: Dark Link and Zelda.

An old man and woman stared at a mirror, showing visions of spreading darkness. The woman looked at the man. "I have seen every possible future," she started, "And none of them truly set this right." The man's eyes darted from the woman to the mirror, then back to the woman. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I... can't bear to tell you how it ends no matter what we do..."

With a sad look, the woman walked away.

Somewhere else...

The sky was blacker then it could ever be. The town was gray and lifeless, even the plants had withered. Ice could be seen here and there, covering the power-lines completely. And it wasn't even winter. Neither one of the trio said a word, as if shattering the deathly silence would cause the sky itself to crumble.

Shadow and Emerald fought themselves to stay together. They lived in this once lively and peaceful town for as long as they could remember, and now... their home was gone. Their previous lives had no hope of ever coming back.

Both teens could only think of one single, simple question: Why did this have to happen?

Johnson rode in front, but more in a protective manner, allowing Shadow and Emerald to basically 'lead the way'. Even Johnson had to think to himself why everything that had happened, well, had to happen. It didn't make sense. Of course, if you believed all the fairytales, you would understand. But Johnson didn't believe anything. Nothing at all.

They came up to an old building and Shadow slid off Paul, before walking in. Johnson and Emerald stayed close to the door and each other, in case something happened. Inside the building, Shadow didn't really think he'd find anybody, but it was worth a shot. He carefully walked through the dark room, sword and shield ready. He quietly searched the place, it was too still for comfort.

An in-human, almost snarling noise could be heard behind a pair of worn, purple curtains. Shadow wondered what that noise was coming from, but deep down he knew he should run. Run away from this place. The snarling only grew louder, and Shadow felt frozen. Then, to his horror, a zombie-like monster jumped through the curtains and tackled him.

Shadow found himself staring into pitch-black, _empty_ eye-holes and a pitch-black, wide-open mouth with no visible tongue or teeth. Just pitch-black. The zombie's skin was blood-stained and looked like it would wear away easily, but hadn't been able to. It was a Redead. Shadow let out a scream of terror that was cut short as the Redead's mouth latched onto his face and immediately started draining blood from its victim.

Luckily for Shadow, Emerald and Johnson heard his half-scream and ran inside, seeing their friend being held to the ground by the Redead and turning paler each second. While Johnson fumbled with his shotgun -he hadn't loaded the gosh darn thing- Emerald unsheathed the Phantom Sword and swiped at the Redead, careful not to hit Shadow.

The Redead let out a sickening shriek and got off Shadow who gratefully took in huge breaths of air. The Redead snarled and slammed Emerald into a wall, before beginning to drain her blood. Like Shadow, Emerald was immobilized. Shadow noticed what was going on and said weakly, "Let....her....go."

Johnson had finally loaded his shotgun, but rather then shooting the Redead -doing so could result in injury to Emerald-, he thwacked it upside the head with the back of the gun. The gun, of course, went off and the bullet went through the window, having flown over Shadow. "What was that?" he asked, he voice hoarse.

The Redead let go of Emerald and lunged at Johnson, who in his panic, sent a bullet right through the monster's head. It shrieked and fell to the ground, twitching. For good measure, Johnson re-loaded the gun and shot it again. It stopped moving. "Cool!" Johnson cried, "I killed a zombie!" Shadow and Emerald stared at him. "Congratulations Leon Kennedy." Emerald said sourly.

Shadow slowly got up and peered through the doorway with the curtains. He -and Emerald- could feel a strange presence in this building. Seeing no immediate danger, he walked into the room, Emerald following -Johnson went back outside to uh, 'check on the horses-.

Shadow and Emerald examined all the twisted figures on the paintings and could tell this building was not here before. And that made them worried. How did it get here in the first place? A creaking sound could be heard and both teens immediately cringed, scanning the area. Only a rocking chair, nothing else.

A moaning could be heard, starting off quiet and then becoming very loud, then dying down. Shadow and Emerald looked at each other nervously, this place was freaking them out. Ringing could be heard and the inhuman moaning continued. Both teens thought the same thing:

_'What is going on?'_

Dark shadows began to move in mind-boggling fashions as the teens came across an eerie set of stairs. The moaning was even louder then before. Whatever it was coming from, was down there. Shadow gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and nodded to Emerald, who gripped the Phantom Sword's hilt as well.

Shadow motioned for Emerald to get behind him and he walked down the weak stairs, into the pitch-black room. They tried to be as quiet as possible, but the darn stairs betrayed them. When they made it down, they were both immediately knocked to the stone cold floor by something they couldn't see, their swords knocked out of their hands.

"_Sleep. We can take care of this..."_

It was Dark Zelda's voice. Before Shadow and Emerald knew what was happening, everything went black for them. Their skin turned pale and their clothes became black and shadowy. When their eyes opened they were blood red.

Dark Link and Zelda then stared at the monster that had so rudely attacked their hosts. It was some kind of deformed animal, that much they could tell. It had the body of a wolf but bat-like wings were on its back, it had fangs similar to a snake's, and claws similar to a tiger's. The elves-in-the-teens'-bodies decided it must be some kind of demon.

Standing beside the 'demon' was a nearly faceless being resembling a Redead, only pale white and covered in a gray robe. It's huge, empty eye-holes looked as if they could freeze one in place just by the zombie thinking it. It gave a slow, almost silent moan that gradually grew louder. It raised its deformed hand and five skeletons rose from the floor behind it. Dark Link and Zelda merely rolled their eyes.

Dark Link held Shadow's sword -which had taken on black hues- in front of him and charged at the white zombie. The zombie shrieked and the skeletons rushed in front of it, just like Dark Link knew they would. He stopped running as they surrounded him and he spun in a circle clockwise, slashing each skeleton. Then he spun in another circle counter-clockwise, furthering his attempt to slice the them to pieces.

Dark Zelda approached the demon and held the Phantom Sword -in its original state- in such a position that it shielded her face. The demon approached her, barring its fangs, completely oblivious to the arrow she was carrying in Emerald's other hand. The demon lunged at her and she sidestepped to the left, jamming the arrow in its right eye and slicing its right leg with the Phantom Sword. Screaming, the demon slashed Emerald's side, making Dark Zelda tumble. She didn't seem bothered in the least.

The zombie raised its hand and summoned more skeletons. Dark Link ignored them and made a mad dash for the zombie itself, this time intent on slicing its head off. It shrieked and the skeletons ran to protect it again. Dark Link slashed them to the side with ease and he sliced off the hand the zombie had been using to summon the skeletons. Before he could strike it, the zombie teleported to another part of the room.

Dark Zelda regained her balance and sprinted towards the demon, the Phantom Sword ready to tear through anything that got the in the way. The demon immediately swung its left wing at her, hitting her with full force. Whereas, Emerald would've been knocked back and dazed, Dark Zelda grabbed the wing with Emerald's free hand and slid the large sword right through the demon's shoulder-blade. She dug it deeper -ignoring the furious cries from the demon- and with one swift motion, efficiently sliced its wing off.

Dark Link noticed the zombie carefully holding an ax with its currently intact left hand. It seemed to struggle with the thing's weight, and Dark Link took the opportunity to dash forward, raising Shadow's sword. The zombie noticed this and swung the ax, narrowly missing Shadow's stomach. Dark Link then drove the sword right into the zombie's chest and slid it upward... I'll let you figure out exactly what that means. Either way, the zombie was dead and dissolved into Sand of Hours, which Dark Link put in the Phantom Hourglass.

Dark Zelda scrambled to avoid the demon clawing at her, and stuck the Phantom Sword into its leg, angering it even more. She pulled the blade out and began slashing it relentlessly. Dark Link jumped towards the demon and stuck Shadow's sword right through its back. It screamed and knocked him off with its other wing, which he promptly sliced half of clean off it.

Dark Zelda pulled out Emerald's bow and got an arrow ready. The demon couldn't notice her because of its injured eye and went after Dark Link, whom it could see. He again jumped over it, slicing its wing some more and making it turn its neck, exposing its good eye to Dark Zelda's arrow. It whizzed by Dark Link and hit the demon's eye, ruining its vision completely. Unable to see, it pounced in random directions while Dark Link and Zelda finally finished it off. It dissolved into more Sand of Hours, which again was added to the Hourglass.

Dark Zelda allowed her gaze to wonder off and she saw a piece of paper that the zombie and demon were obviously guarding. She picked it up off the small table and smiled. It was a map, a map of the real Hyrule. The two elves then snapped their fingers and Shadow and Emerald woke up, back to normal.

The house dissipated, and the two teens jumped. They looked and saw Johnson staring at them in horror, apparently having seen the house go 'poof'. He screamed and promptly fainted. Emerald looked at the piece of paper in her hand. _'Hmm?'_

Note: ...And cut! There's Chapter 11. I tried to make it as interesting as I could. It was better then the last chapter I think. BTW, I'm not a Resident Evil fan, but I thought the 'Leon Kennedy' joke was too good to pass up. Um, if you're wondering how they made it to Kokiri Town with only twenty-four hours in the Hourglass, they fought a lotta monsters and obtained Sand of Hours. I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update, July is turning out to be very disastrous for me. Now, if you'll excuse me... OH SWEET PINEAPPLES! ZOMBIES!!! Where's my machine gun? WHERE'S MY LITTLE MACHINE GUN?! ( looks and grabs water gun) Take that, freaks! Muahahahaha!


	12. Saphira

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, Johnson Beckett, and the new character belong to me. I also own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase. I'm actually starting to utilize _italics_ in speech now so characters won't look like they're shouting when I want to put emphasis on a word. Also, I would like to thank Orriandra for adding this to their favorites, you really made me happy! Now, on with the show!

Chapter 12: Saphira.

"How much time do we have left?" Emerald asked. Shadow looked at the Phantom Hourglass, "Um, only ten minutes..."

"Well then, I hope the blue forcefield means we're safe!"

The three then rode through the blue bubble, feeling like they had just come back to the land of the living. The Phantom Hourglass stopped glowing, furthering the message that they were, at long last, safe. All the Sand of Hours that had been used filled the Hourglass once more, ready for the next journey.

They were now in a small forest near the coastline, but weren't able to completely soak in their surroundings as a figure in a long, brown cloak that covered most of their body was standing in their way. They turned to see the figure, but weren't able to see its face. "Friend or foe?" a feminine voice asked. "...Friend?" Emerald replied.

"I don't believe you."

"What? Why?"

"Humans betrayed us all after the Time Crystal was destroyed. How can I trust you are not here to wipe out the few remaining races?"

Shadow, Emerald, and Johnson were all taken aback by the figure's answer. "What are you talking about?" Johnson asked, clearly confused. Shadow and Emerald could faintly see the figure's hands. They appeared to have silver scales and were webbed... "Don't play games with me!" the figure hissed, more furious then ever.

"Um, what game are we playing exactly?"

"Imbecile..."

The figure clenched her fists, trying so hard to contain her hatred. Shadow walked up to her. "Now, now, it's not polite to make assumptions," he started, sliding the cloak's golden button out, "After all, we haven't been properly introduced." The cloak fell to the ground revealing a young Zora, probably only a year older then Shadow and Emerald. Johnson fainted.

The Zora wore a brown skirt that nearly reached her knees and was held in place by a gray belt with a golden belt-buckle depicting the Zora's symbol. Her short-sleeved shirt was pine green with a jade green turtle-neck collar and there were little slits on both of its sides, revealing her gills. Parts of her skin flowed down her neck like hair and the rather pointy 'tail-fin' on her head had a yellow tip with a silver ring pierced into it. The fins on her forearms were currently shortened, but looked very sharp and deadly.

"Would you please tell us your name?" Emerald asked, walking closer. The Zora backed away and spat at the ground. "I'll take that as a no then." Emerald grumbled, well aware she was basically talking to air. "So let me get this straight," Shadow started, "You don't trust us because we're _human_?" The Zora's topaz eyes locked with Shadow's sapphire eyes and the boy received his answer.

"Well, there's something you'll want to see..." Shadow said, pushing his green hood down. Emerald saw what he was doing and removed her blue hat, allowing her golden hair to fall back. The Zora's eyes widened in bewilderment and she said in a rather shaky voice, "That's impossible! Your kind was wiped out in the Great War!"

"And yet, here we stand." Emerald stated plainly. The Zora's eyes shifted to Johnson and lo and behold, he had the same trait Shadow and Emerald had just shown. The Zora let out a long sigh, feeling pretty embarrassed over the whole ordeal. "I apologize for any offense." she said quietly, though Shadow and Emerald still heard her.

"None taken. It was just a mistake."

Shadow pulled his hood over his head and Emerald put her hat back on, 'confining' her hair to the same place again. "Now, my name is Emerald Moon and this is my friend Shadow Echo. The man on the ground is our guardian, Johnson Beckett. What's your name?" said Emerald. "My name is Saphira..." the Zora replied, picking up her cloak and putting it back on. She left the hood untouched.

Johnson then woke up, noticed Saphira, and screamed, "Oh sweet pineapples! It wasn't a dream! There really _is _a monster in front of us!" Saphira glared at him, looking very offended. "I am _not _a monster! My name is Saphira and I'm a Zora!" she snapped.

"Great Pumpkin! It can talk!"

"Of course I can talk! Do I like I have 'Stupid' written all over my face?! And just for the record, I AM A LADY!!!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! You don't have to yell!"

Shadow and Emerald watched this trying to hold in their laughter. Saphira could hear their muffled chuckles and spun around to face them, "DON'T YOU DARE FIND THIS FUNNY!!!" Shadow and Emerald's faces immediately went blank at her threatening tone. She obviously meant business.

Once everything was explained to Johnson, Emerald proceeded to ask Saphira what she was doing near the edge of the blue forcefield, and not in the Zora Domain like she 'should' be. Saphira looked to the left and to the right, then whispered, "I got kicked out. Apparently the _queen..._" Saphira added as much venom into the word as possible, "...doesn't like it when people call her a fake and claim that the _real _queen is in the dungeon."

Shadow and Emerald looked at Saphira with their eyebrows raised. "You sound like you could use some help." Shadow said bluntly. Saphira shrugged and gave a wry grin. Shadow held his hand out, "You don't seem _that_ bad. Why don't you come with us? There's plenty of room in our pity-party." Saphira thought about it for a moment and then finally shook hands with him. Johnson looked surprised.

"You're letting it come after all that trouble?!" Johnson shrieked, jumping back onto his horse, Cinnabar. Saphira glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, resulting in a dumb struck look from him. Emerald mounted Majesty and whispered in an amused tone to Shadow, "Y'know, I think I could learn to like this Zora."

Shadow stopped in front of Paul and looked at Saphira. "You look pretty tired. Why don't you ride Paul?" he suggested. "What about you?" Saphira asked, then she thought to herself, _'I can take care of myself, dimwit.' _As if reading her mind, Shadow said, "I know you probably don't like accepting help from strangers you only befriended a minute ago, but so help me, you're gonna start now."

"Okay, okay. So pushy..."

Saphira mounted Paul with a lot of trouble -mostly because of her skirt. She thanked the good Lord that the horse wasn't a skittish creature. When she finally got comfortable -as comfortable as she could get, anyway-, she noticed two problems: Firstly, she couldn't hold the reins with her webbed hands -at least not for long anyway. Secondly, she didn't even know how to ride a horse. She was an aquatic creature after all, since when did they even ride horses?

As if sensing her dilemma, Shadow took the reins and began walking, guiding Paul. Emerald and Johnson followed. "Hey Saph, you do know where the Zora Domain is, right?" Emerald suddenly asked, "The map only says how to get into the outskirts." Saphira pondered over whether she should give this information, then a ominous grin creased upon her scaly lips.

Telling three strangers, not-human or otherwise, how to find the Zora Domain would really make the 'queen' angry.

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't I know? Look for a large -and I mean _large_- waterfall. Behind it is a cave leading to the watery cavern I once called 'home'." Saphira explained, hiding her mischievous tone as best she could. Emerald didn't notice the tone and said, "Okay, thanks a lot."

"Might I ask why you're interested in finding it?"

"Um... I'm not sure if I can tell you or not."

"Why of course you can! I'm part of the group now, aren't I? Aren't I entitled to know what my new mission is?! Do you dare deprive me of that right?!"

Shadow, Emerald, and Johnson were rather surprised at her outburst. Recovering quickly, Johnson said, "You guys never told me exactly what we were doing. All you told me was that you were hearing voices that were telling you to do certain things." Shadow and Emerald were silent for awhile, then Shadow finally said, "Johnson, Saphira, the voices told Emerald and I to seek out the Master Sword. For what reason, we don't know."

"But we know we must." Emerald added. Saphira's mouth was wide-open and Johnson was laughing his head off. "You honestly believe those old bedtime stories?!" Johnson cried, "I've heard of being gullible, but this is just ridiculous!" The horses stopped walking and everyone was silent for awhile.

Saphira slid off of Paul and looked at Johnson. "Look at me Johnny Boy! I'm real! And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only strange thing you've seen since you started this journey with these kids!" she snapped. "You can't be real. You're just a figment of my imagination..." Johnson trailed off, as if starting to doubt himself.

"If I am only a figment of your imagination, and this is all a terrible, terrible nightmare..."

Johnson was taken aback by the female's ability to figure out what he was going to say.

"...then explain this."

Saphira reached her hand out and touched Johnson on his face. Johnson cringed as the silvery hand stroked his face, and a feeling of warmth came from its touch. "This is just a bad dream..." he whimpered, still not believing. Saphira sighed and pulled her hand away.

Saphira extended the fin on her right forearm and gave the palm of her left hand a small cut, and a greenish liquid oozed out of it. Saphira winced and placed the palm of her hand on Johnson's trench coat, allowing a dark stain to show on the bright red coat. "Dreams don't bleed..." Saphira hissed. Then her, the teens, and the voices all said in unison:

"Stop denying."

Note: ...And actio- oops! Cut! There's Chapter 12. Review please? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. See ya next time!


	13. The Zora Domain

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, Johnson Beckett, and Saphira, and the other characters in here belong to me. I also own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase, hopefully. Oh, upon further research I found out Zoras don't have tail-fins. However, rather then saying 'They do now' or 'Saphira does', I'll just go into the previous chapter and uh, fix that... ( pulls out First Aid Kit) This is gonna hurt... Um, why don't you just read the chapter?

Chapter 13: The Zora Domain.

The four travelers stared into the waterfall. "There are guards behind the waterfall, aren't there?" Shadow asked. "Of course there are! How else are they gonna keep me out?" Saphira proclaimed proudly.

"How are we supposed to get by them? From what you told us, they're not just going to let us waltz right in!"

"Leave that to me, the Mistress of Distraction!"

Saphira reached for something in her cloak and pulled out a Bombchu -y'know, those mouse-shaped bombs that slide on the floor until they either explode or reach their target and explode. She held it for awhile and closed her eyes, before setting it down and allowing it to maneuver itself into the waterfall.

KABOOM!!!

Two male Zoras could be heard screaming to high Heaven, wondering what the blazes just happened. They ran through the waterfall, and Shadow and Co. noticed their golden armour and silver scales were pretty charred. They noticed Saphira -who had run out of the hiding place- and one of them cried in frustration, "SAPHIRA!!!!!"

Saphira pretended to be afraid and ran off shouting, "Run away Saphira! Go to your happy place!" The guards gave chase, screaming out a bunch of insults to the teen. One guard then screeched, "Hold still so we can catch ya!" The three aquatic creatures then disappeared into the forest. "Oh sweet pineapples, that girl is nuts..." Johnson noted, "And judging by how everything just unraveled, it's safe to say she's done what she just did before..."

Johnson then noticed Shadow and Emerald running to the waterfall. "Uh, right. You guys go into the creepy cavern! I'll uh, stay here and watch the horses," he started, "It's safer. For me. Safer for me, I mean..." He then gripped his shotgun and by the look on his face, was waiting for the Bogeyman to jump out at him.

Shadow and Emerald made their way through the tunnel, and were greeted with a beautiful sight. A large cavern with a big lake and waterfall, and watery reflections could be seen on the cavern's ceiling, making the place all the more mystifying. Numerous Zoras could be seen swimming in the lake while others were on the stone floor going about whatever business they had to tend to. Shadow and Emerald stared in awe, until they remembered they had work to do.

The two teens then walked into the cavern, and every single Zora stopped what they were doing and stared. Some in fear, some with hate, and others in confusion. Shadow automatically removed his hood and Emerald removed her hat. The Zoras still stared at them, but no longer with fear or hate, instead, now everyone was confused.

Shadow and Emerald ignored the crowd and walked to a large door with the Zora symbol etched into it. There were two young Zoras -a silver one and a brownish red one- guarding it, so the teens figured this was where the queen was. Upon seeing them, the guards lowered their spears. "Halt! Who goes there?" the silver one demanded. Then he and his partner noticed Shadow and Emerald's, er, peculiar trait. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"No, I do not think we're hallucinating..." the brown one said, frowning at his friend's unasked question. "We're not? Then explain to me why there are _elves_ in front of us, when they don't even exist anymore!" the silver one snapped.

"If we keep arguing, they're likely to walk right past us my friend."

The problem dropped, the guards turned back to Shadow and Emerald. "Tell us, what brings you here?" the brown one asked. "We wish to see the queen." Shadow said bluntly.

"Ah yes, the queen... She's in an audience right now I'm afraid. But if you're willing to wait, I'm sure she'll make time to see you...even if you technically shouldn't be here..."

Shadow and Emerald frowned. "Seriously, what's all this about the elves being extinct?" Emerald asked. The silver one still hadn't regained his composure so the brown one had to answer again. "The Great War brought about so much death and many races were wiped out. The Skeikah, the Twili -both human _and_ elf, the Gerudos, and the Hylian elves...all gone." he explained, "And that-"

"Unhand me you ruffians! Is this any way to treat a lady?!"

Shadow and Emerald recognized that voice and immediately put on 'We don't know this girl! She's not our companion!' expressions. The brown palace guard looked at the entrance guards -who were covered in soot from numerous explosions- and then at a protesting Saphira whose arms were being held behind her back by the guards. She abruptly stopped protesting when she saw him and put on an innocent look, saying, "Rueban?? Long time no see, right? Heh, heh, heh... Ohhhh...."

"How many times must you blow up our doorstep?" Rueban asked, ignoring Saphira's vain attempts at looking sweet and innocent. Saphira gave up the faked innocence and stuck her tongue out at him. He merely rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, "You're so adorable..." Saphira gave him a death glare at being called adorable.

The doors were suddenly opened and an old Zora walked out, and noticed Shadow and Emerald. "If you're going to see the queen, I'd suggest bringing a four leaf clover." he said bluntly, walking away. Shadow looked at the palace guards, "Can we go in now?" Rueban nodded and led them inside, the entrance guards -Saphira included- following.

They walked through numerous corridors until they finally reached the throne room, where a rather annoyed queen was waiting. She was in a rather elegant blue dress and wore a bronze crown. Beside her was an old knight in golden armour. "Your Highness, these travelers wish to have a word with you." explained Rueban, bowing. "And who are they, dear Rueban?" the queen asked, not bothering to hide her discontent.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Let me see them then."

Rueban walked to the wall and casually leaned on it and Shadow and Emerald walked up to the queen. The queen dropped her staff and it landed with a clang. Shadow and Emerald swore they saw a hateful hue in the queen's green eyes, but that quickly flickered away. "So there _are_ remnants after all these centuries..." she noted, "Now dear ones, I am Queen Jadis. Who might you be?"

"Shadow Echo and Emerald Moon." Shadow answered, wondering why he bothered with last names. Jadis' eyes widened considerably and she rose from her throne. "What?" Emerald asked. Jadis' eyes narrowed and she said, "It has long been foretold that there will come a day when the chosen ones shall seek the Spiritual Stones and the Master Sword itself."

Shadow and Emerald remained stationary as Jadis paced around talking, "There are five chosen ones... One as silent as a Shadow, one as luminous as an Emerald, one as strong as a Titan, one as sharp as a Blade, and one as mysterious as Twilight itself... But you can't be any of the Chosen... For it is said that when any of the Chosen do come, they will have the Kokiri's Emerald and the Goron's Ruby, which you do not."

"Then we will go search for them and return." Shadow replied. "Yeah, where can they be found?" Emerald asked. Saphira opened her mouth to say something but one of the guards tightened his grip to get her to stop. "The location of the Kokiri's Emerald is unknown, but the Goron's Ruby is in Death Mountain...if the Gorons still have it, that is." Jadis replied, not at all liking these questions.

Rueban continued leaning on the wall staring at Saphira -who was glaring at him in a way he found cute. He rather liked it when she was angry... Saphira harrumphed and looked away, and Rueban covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Jadis looked at Shadow and Emerald with an angry and eerie expression on her face. "Very well. Go on your silly little quest!" she shouted, then she turned to Saphira, "And take this little leech with you!" Saphira's jaw dropped and Rueban looked at the queen in surprise.

Saphira recovered quickly and screeched, "Watch who you call a leech! I'm not a leech! You're a leech! You're a lowly River Zora in Sea Zora's clothing! You threw my-" Jadis grabbed her staff and quickly zapped Saphira with its magic. Saphira fell to the ground unconscious. "Anymore displays?" Jadis asked rather angrily. Everyone shook their heads. The old knight watched with a wicked grin.

Shadow and Emerald were escorted out of the throne room by Rueban and the entrance guards followed with Saphira. The large doors were closed and the old knight looked at Jadis. "Why did you let Saphira go?" he asked. "Because the Zoras here are starting to awaken like her. Killing her now will only make them convinced I am who I am..." Jadis answered, "But, no worry. I have a plan..."

Jadis pointed to a far off corner and a shadowy figure came through the wall. It was a Black Reaper. "Who is my victim, Queen Jadis?" he asked.

Note: Well, there's Chapter 13! Review please? I recently found out the term 'Zola' was a mistranslation. ( shrugs) So, that's been corrected. Y'know, I'd love to stay and talk forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever- ( is slapped) But I can't. ( is slapped again) Stop it! I'll give you cookies!


	14. Blizzard

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, Johnson Beckett, and Saphira belong to me, GlassSuicune.

Chapter 14: Blizzard.

The Master stood in front of a large stone door. "Long have I waited for the day when I shall be whole again and my power limitless once more..." he started, "And to have Hyrule -no, the whole world- on its knees!" He then engaged in maniacal laughter.

A Black Rider approached the Master. "Master, my scouts have returned." it said, motioning to the two ravens upon its shoulder. "What is the news you bring me? It better be good or..." the Master trailed off, as he smirked at the Rider's obvious fear.

"Orion and Teyla are with a Sage."

"And what about Link and Zelda?"

"Like Orion and Teyla, they are searching for the Spiritual Stones..."

The Master ran his tongue across his lips and gave an evil chuckle. "Master, what are your orders?" the Rider asked, its discomfort showing quite well. The Master turned to it and his already crimson eyes seemed to darken. "Kill Orion and Teyla, but allow Link and Zelda to find the Stones." he ordered.

"As you wish, Master."

As the Rider walked away, the Master examined the door once more. "One as silent as a Shadow... One as luminous as an Emerald..." he said slowly, "You can run, but you cannot hide. You belong to me."

MEANWHILE...

Shadow, Emerald, and Saphira left the Zora Domain and approached Johnson, who was asleep. Emerald casually tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped awake. Screaming, he accidentally fired his gun and a pretty demolished acorn fell down and landed on his head, before falling to the ground. Shadow and Saphira's mouths were wide-open while Emerald said, "Congratulations Rocky the Flying Squirrel. You have just found an acorn!"

Shadow frowned while Saphira had a toothy grin over what Emerald implied. Johnson glared at the acorn that had so rudely landed on his head. "STUPID ACORN!!!" he screamed, shooting the acorn and burning the grass around it. Shadow, Emerald, and Saphira watched this in horror.

Saphira brushed the debris off her skirt and said, "Hate to say this, but in order to get anywhere, we have to go through very scary snowy mountains." The two teen elves stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I hear blizzards are just lovely this time of year!"

Finally understanding what she meant, Shadow and Emerald mounted their horses, Johnson soon after. Saphira gave a wry grin and said, "Yup, into the frozen mountains of certain death we go! Yippee-yay-yay!" That having been said, she ran after them.

After a couple minutes they emerged from the blue forcefield and into the world covered in dark clouds. Shadow got the Phantom Hourglass out and it activated itself, offering its protection once more. "Let's go." Shadow said bluntly.

After a couple hours of traveling, they made it to Snowpeak Mountain. Howling could be heard in the distance and Saphira visibly tensed. Emerald looked at her. "What is it?" she asked. "Shh..." Saphira replied.

The four noticed something moving within the snow, and without warning, a wolfos jumped and knocked Emerald off her horse. Screaming, she reached for an arrow, and frantically tried to stab the snow wolf. It snarled and clawed at her. Saphira stood there doing nothing, like she was in a trance.

Shadow jumped off of Paul and unsheathed his sword, desperate to free Emerald. As he was about to plunge the sword into the thing's back, another wolfos bit his leg and tried to pull him down. As he fell, he could see two wolfos knock Saphira down, and she showed no resistance. Shadow's sword was knocked from his hand when he hit the ground.

Johnson saw this and loaded his gun. He immediately shot the wolfos trying to maul Emerald and then shot one tearing at Saphira. He reloaded again and shot at Shadow's attacker. He noticed another wolfos running towards him and Cinnabar, and he immediately shot it in the head. He had to reload again.

Thanks to Johnson's handiwork, the wolfos was weaker and Emerald punctured one of its lungs with an arrow. She then pushed it off of her body and got her bow and arrow ready. With whizzing sounds, arrows went flying with terrifying accuracy into each and every wolfos she saw. She helped Shadow get free but Saphira seemed out of it.

Shadow ran to Saphira and killed the two wolfos trying to rip her apart. She didn't notice him at all. Emerald and Johnson ran over to the area. "Come on Saph! Wake up!" Emerald cried, clapping her hands. Saphira's eyes suddenly regained life and she took a deep breath. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked by wolves."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Saphira got back up with Shadow and Emerald's help. She noticed it was starting to snow and the wind was picking up. "Oh dear," she murmured, "We should probably find shelter..." Emerald mounted her horse and Shadow made Saphira ride Paul again, as she wasn't strong enough to walk right now.

The group traveled for what seemed like an eternity, fighting off wolfos and other monsters, before finally coming across an old house. It appeared to have been abandoned months ago, and a blizzard began to pick up, beating snow down on the group.

"We probably should go in there..." Emerald said, gesturing to the house. Everyone else nodded and slowly walked inside -horses included. Looking around the house, they could tell it wasn't abandoned by whoever lived in it, after all.

Whoever lived in it was murdered.

Shadow and Emerald examined the dried blood everywhere, with a creepy satisfaction that they knew they shouldn't have. Saphira started sobbing and sat down against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest. Johnson noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" Saphira looked up at him and said, "I once knew the Yeti couple that lived here... They were the only ones who showed me kindness when I was younger..."

"How do you know this is their house?"

Saphira gestured to a picture which showed two Yetis and a small Zora standing near them. "Oh..." Johnson muttered, deciding nothing else should be said. Saphira closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, but just couldn't. Johnson eyed her with pity.

Shadow and Emerald walked around the house and came across a slightly cracked mirror. Looking into it, they could see Dark Link and Zelda staring back at them with wicked grins. _"How does it feel?"_ Dark Zelda asked. Shadow and Emerald were taken aback. "What do you mean?" Emerald asked.

"_Don't think we didn't sense your satisfaction with what happened here."_

"W-what?! But we didn't...!"

"_Don't lie to us..."_

Shadow and Emerald both remained silent. _"You think you've changed,"_ Dark Link started, _"But you haven't changed at all since you broke free..."_ The two elves allowed their blood red pupils to thin into stripes. _"You're still two very dangerous and very wicked elves,"_ Dark Zelda started, _"You don't need Master to tell you how to act. You already know..."_

Shadow and Emerald both paled considerably. "Who's Master?" Shadow asked, "We don't understand!" Dark Zelda leaned forward, and it looked as if she could step out of the mirror, _"Link and Zelda were so weak, they weren't able to resist Ganondorf's hold... You are no different then them. In fact, you're just the same."_

"Is Ganondorf your 'Master' then?"

"_Yes. And he's your Master, too."_

With that, Dark Link and Zelda faded away and Shadow and Emerald were able to see their own reflections. The gentle, feminine voice called out to them:

"_Don't let the demons rule you..."_

Note: There's Chapter 14. Review please? I apologize for the long wait to anyone who actually likes this story, but I seemed to have a severe writer's block for awhile ( I still kinda do). Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can.( grabs a huge sledgehammer in hopes of crushing the writer's block)


	15. Mind Games

Note: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. I own Teyla, Orion, Shadow Echo, Emerald Moon, Johnson Beckett, and Saphira.

Chapter 15: Mind Games.

"Link? Zelda? Can you hear me?" Teyla asked, her voice echoing on the hallways. She could sense the two elves nearby and ran down to the room they were in. She could hear them breathing heavily, like they were in pain. She could hear their mental screams of agony in her mind. She could sense their pain and fear.

Teyla grabbed a nearby axe and struck the locked door Link and Zelda hid themselves behind. In a few seconds, the twelve-year-old girl successfully destroyed the door and walked into the room. She could see blood everywhere and the words DARKNESS SHALL RULE covering the walls. Teyla felt fear grip her heart for the first time in her life at these words.

"Link? Zelda?" Teyla inquired, walking into the room further. She found Link and Zelda near the window, smeared with their own blood. The backs of their hands which held the Triforce birthmark were both very bloody and Teyla could tell they had clawed at the areas. Their eyes were bloodshot, and their irises were taking on a crimson hue.

Link and Zelda looked at Teyla with a mix of terror and remorse. "Help...us..." Zelda said weakly. Teyla backed away slightly and could see Dark Link and Dark Zelda in a corner, watching their hosts' pain with amusement. Both dark elves made a grabbing motion like they were trying to choke someone, and Link and Zelda gasped for air and pulled at the invisible hands around their necks.

Teyla then could see Dark Link and Dark Zelda's eyes piercing through her. _"Come and play with us, little one."_ Dark Zelda hissed. A black serpentine creature formed from the shadows slithered towards the young elf, and she screamed as it opened its jaw. Teyla fell back and a forcefield surrounded around her, shielding her from the attack.

Teyla got back up and ran out of the room, the serpent following her with incredible speed. Link and Zelda fell into unconsciousness and they were released from the choking hold. Dark Link and Dark Zelda walked over to the elves and dissipated into shadows, which smothered Link and Zelda. Teyla cringed as more mental screams filled her mind.

The serpent shot a ball of shadow at Teyla, hitting her square in her back. She fell forward and struggled to get back up. She stopped when she felt the monster breathing down her neck. She then saw someone step in front of her and she looked up, swallowing hard at the sight of who looked down upon her.

"That is enough, Serpent." Ganondorf stated plainly, and the serpent hissed and slithered away. Ganondorf then grabbed Teyla and brought her to her feet. He made eye contact with her and smiled wickedly. "I know what you are, little girl." he hissed, placing his hand on her cheek. She winced at the stinging sensation as her skin turned gray, her hair turned black, and her eyes turned red.

"A Twili posing as a Hylian," Ganondorf mused, "Shameful." Teyla looked down as he said this. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he began, "Now, what will the Hylian people think when they see you for what you really are, a _monster_? Better yet, what will the Twili people think when they find out their future queen chose the _Light Dwellers _over _them_?"

Teyla dropped to her knees, her eyes wide with fear and denial. "No..." she whimpered, "I didn't..." Ganondorf frowned at her. "Your very existence is an abomination..." he said harshly, lifting her off the ground, "Nothing would bring me greater joy then to see you take your last breath..." A ball of fire ignited in his free hand, "But now is not the time, unfortunately."

Ganondorf threw Teyla to the side and walked away, leaving her alone in the hallway. Teyla sat there, sobbing. After a few minutes, Orion -the one person she did not want to see- came walking down the hallway. He noticed her and gasped, "Teyla? You're...?" Teyla looked away from him.

"_You are not welcome here."_

Ganondorf's voice, distorted to sound like Orion's.

Teyla got up and ran, away from Orion, away from Ganondorf, away from Link and Zelda, away from...herself. Orion stood there in shock -not at what Teyla really was, but at the fact that she ran from him.

"_Don't run away."_

Orion then saw Link and Zelda standing in front of him with Ganondorf behind them. Link and Zelda's eyes were blood red and there were black cuffs around their wrists. Orion opened his mouth to say something, but Ganondorf cut him off. "Kill him." he ordered. Link and Zelda drew their weapons and walked towards Orion.

"_Run little boy."_

Orion cringed at the sound of Ganondorf's voice echoing in his mind. His heart was filled with terror, but he gathered himself and said firmly, "No." Link and Zelda stopped and Ganondorf eyed the young elf curiously. "No you say?" he questioned, "I would've never expected such a word from a mere child."

"_Why should I run from you?"_

Orion thought to himself, then Ganondorf's expression changed. "Because I am going to crush your precious little kingdom." he seethed. Orion looked shocked at this. "You heard me?" he asked.

"How amusing. A little Hylian that does not know he can mind-speak."

Ganondorf turned to Link and Zelda, gave a quick nod, and the two elves attacked Orion with no second thought. Orion braced himself for the inevitable death-blow, but then the sound of something hitting a forcefield was heard and Orion opened his sapphire eyes to see Teyla standing in front, her eyes glowing pure white.

"_YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!"_

Emerald awoke with a loud scream, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She held her hands out to both of her sides, and random objects were pulled towards her and thrown around the room, some igniting into flames. The sounds of certain objects breaking upon impact with the walls filled the room. Finally, Emerald grew tired and stopped, noticing everyone staring at her.

"What the heck was that about?" Saphira snapped. "Yeah, did you watch a horror movie before this all started or something?" Johnson asked. Shadow said nothing, only stared. Emerald thought for a moment and said, "I don't know..." She looked like she would scream again, as images of the dream still remained.

_'Teyla._

_Ganondorf._

_Link._

_Zelda._

_Dark Link._

_Dark Zelda._

_They all lead to the same person..._

_This... Orion.'_

Emerald processed the information and shook her head, as the others went back to sleep. Who was Orion? Why did he seem so important? The legends portrayed him only as a simple squire who saved Hyrule through sheer luck and fate, but there was more to him... Emerald could feel it.

"_Because I am going to crush your precious little kingdom..."_

The words echoed in Emerald's mind. "Your?" she inquired quietly, so not to disturb her companions, "Why not your king's or queen's?"

"_Come with me, Emerald."_

Emerald suppressed a scream as Shadow's voice echoed within her head. She looked and saw Shadow sitting, still staring at her. "Did you talk to me?" Emerald whispered. The response was a nod. Shadow got up and headed out of the room.

"_Come with me."_

Emerald got up and followed, feeling under a trance. She saw Shadow staring out a window, as the wind howled and snow beat down upon the mountains furiously. His gaze held loneliness and pain, and Emerald silently wondered what had changed him so fast.

"What is it Shad?" Emerald asked, as her friend turned his gaze back to her, sapphire eyes duller then normal. "Hold out your hand." he stated simply, his voice scratchy. Emerald noticed the pained look in his eyes as he spoke, and assumed his throat was sore. Nonetheless, she held out her hand and he held his hand flat on hers. A dim glow emanated from their hands and a burning sensation was felt by both.

_"Isn't it obvious, Emerald?" _Shadow mind-spoke, _"We are not the heroes... Never were, never will be..." _Emerald looked at him, wondering what was going on in his head. _"We were given a second chance,"_ Shadow continued, _"And boy, did we blow it..." _Emerald then said, "What are you talking about, Shadow?"

"_We hold nothing but death if we keep going down this path."_

Shadow's eyes fell to the back of his head and he fainted. Once their hands were separated, the glowing and the burning ceased. Emerald looked at the limp body of her friend and then out the window. "We are... one?" she whispered to herself.

Note: There's Chapter 15. This chapter was either really confusing to figure out or was painfully obvious to figure out. Also, I'm aware this story has become a mess, and am more then willing to edit it if need be. I just need to know what to fix. Please, I'm begging ya, TELL ME!


End file.
